do you truly love me?
by momiji12
Summary: what happends after Naraku is destroyed.how will inuyasha react when kagome wants to return home after 6 months of jewel hunting. And how will kagome tell inuyasha she loves him,better yet what will he say.  summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Kagome and Inuyasha had been traveling together for three years searching for the jewel shard with their friends Sango, Miroku, kilala and Shippo. Once Naraku was destroyed their group split up for their own paths in life and Inuyasha and Kagome stayed together to Keep searching for the jewel shards that they needed to complete the jewel. But there's a problem Kagome after 6 months of searching wants to go home? How will Inuyasha react? And what does Houjo have to do with any of this? What did he do to Kagome that had Inuyasha so much more protective over her?

Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or any of his characters.

…**.**

_**Do you truly love me?**_

"" I said noooo! Now that Naraku is defeated I_** DON'T HAVE TO STAY IN THIS AREA ALL THE TIME!"" **_ Kagome said to an annoyed Inuyasha

…..

**Six MONTHS AGO**

In order to destroy Naraku, Kagome had to shatter the Shikon no tama once more. Since Naraku was dead Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared. Sango had avenged her family's death and saved her beloved younger brother Kohaku. Now that both Miroku and Sango had accomplished what they wanted to do they had no need to keep traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha .

Kagome had insisted for Miroku and Sango to stop traveling with them so they can settle down and think about their wedding.

" _besides if they stay with us I won't be able to talk with Inuyasha about …uh well… us_." Those were the hiding thoughts Kagome was having

Now that Kikyo was finally resting and Naraku was gone she hoped that Inuyasha would let her stay by his side al all eternity.

…..

Now after such a long time of collecting pieces of the jewel no stop the jewel was almost complete. So Kagome decided that she wanted to take a break. She was thinking of spending some time at home since school hadn't started yet (they were on summer vacation). But Inuyasha had stopped her just when she was about to jump _AGAIN._

"Anyway you say you want to go back …..But what are you going to do about that Hojo guy?' Inuyasha asked

In the time Kagome and Inuyasha had been alone together they had talked about many things just not what Kagome truly wanted them to discuss. One thing was how annoyed she was getting because Hojo kept asking her out. So when Inuyasha said that it made her think about not going back anymore …but just for a split second.

She was determined not to be trapped in Inuyasha 's mind tricks.

"If I even see him I'll think of something that is if you don't want to come with me?"She said with her big brown teary eyes and a small pout.

Once Inuyasha saw Kagome put on her small puppy dog face he knew he lost the argument Kagome had months of practice that look._ That look_ was the look that could melt his very core, the look that could make Inuyasha do anything in the world that this woman wanted, with this look she could ask him to die and he would happily commit suicide.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and sighed "fine I'll come with you, but we stay as long as I want, got it!"

With a huge angelic smile Kagome nodded. She stretched out her hand and Inuyasha took it. With that he took her book bag place it over his shoulder, slid his other hand around her waist and jumped into the well.

Where without them knowing their love would blossom.


	2. The Park

**……………….. (Back at Kagome's era)**

Kagome and Inuyasha just arrived at the shrine even though she just got what she wanted and was finally going to take some well deserved vacations she had only one worry on her mind.

What am I going to do about Hojo? Even though she knew it was a trick Inuyasha was using to make her stay she couldn't help but worry.

…………..

**( Kagome's POV)**

_ I can't believe it!!!!!!!!Even when I don't have to go to school Hojo still manages to bother me!!!I didn't plan on Inuyasha using such a thing against me, maybe I shouldn't have told him about Hojo._ Kagome was thinking that until she looked up at Inuyasha, she looked at his beautiful golden eyes. The same eyes that saved her life countless times, the eyes that have also broken her heart more than she liked to remember.

Yet right now they are showing something most people don't see too often in her beloved hanyou. She saw true happiness in his eyes; he wasn't looking for dangerous demons or the jewels. His body looked relaxed finally l relaxed he looked like he just arrived ….home.

(Inuyasha's point of view)

I don't know what to think of it but at moment I stepped out of the well I felt different like if a was greatly wounded and my injury just healed. It's as if deep in my heart I also wanted to return to this weird timeline. Without even noticing it I pulled kagome closer to me. She felt warm, I was afraid to let go of her over to couple of months we were alone together she had become something necessary in my life even more necessary than breathing. Her scent was a drug to me I couldn't go one day without breathing her sent of amaryllis. I don't remember when or why? But I found myself embracing Kagome with bone crushing strength afraid she might leave me. Not knowing why my hands were shaking or my breathing getting heavier. I forced myself to suppress the desire of shouting that she was MINE and mine alone and drag her if needed back down de well and lock her up in a cave so she would stay be my side forever.

I despised myself for being so selfish for wanting only for myself. For taking her away from her home and family for such a long time. I felt guilty for using any excuse to keep her by his side. He said that it was her fault they had to look for the jewels again. That it was her responsibility to find the jewel, and that it was her top priority to complete and purify it. He did anything in his power to stop her from going to her time and never coming back. Becoming someone's women even if she wasn't his she wasn't going to go to any other man as long as he lived!!!!NEVER!!!!!

I was lost in my thoughts until a heard and low breath being taken. I look down and the beautiful creature that made that sound…Kagome his Kagome. Getting out of his daze he saw how he was holding her. He instantly let go of her and said something at surprised even him.

"Welcome home Kagome." he saw her eyes mirror the surprise in his face. Yet that same second it vanished into complete happiness.

She looked up at me and answered with her soft smile "I'm home, Inuyasha..."

I met her gaze mesmerized by her eyes her lips tempting me to came then as mine, and her angelic smile. With that smile that had melted my frozen heart and set it beating again took all me self-control to not embrace her once again, crush her soft angel like lips against mine and drink in her essence. Tell her she was mine and make her my one and only mate.

That is until she looked away blushing and face heating up, with that I couldn't help but smile at her innocent reaction. No matter how long we have been alone together she always had these kinds of reactions when I held her close to me. If she only knew how scenarios I had with me holding her close to me becoming one with her truly claiming her as mine. If she only knew that she really had a reason to react this way, to feel embarrassed of how she's tempting me…… (Sigh) if she only knew…

**(Kagome's POV)**

For some reason Inuyasha was acting weird and the way he was looking at her it's as if she was transparent and he was seeing what was inside of it. And what he said just a few minutes ago was the weirdest of it all. Yet it makes her happy that Inuyasha might begin to think of her home as his own.

His eyes they showed fear of something, she might not know what but she will stay be his side until he needs her, which she hoped would be a long time. The way he was looking at her she couldn't take it feeling her face warm up she looked away. Breaking this perfect moment they were having. So they just stayed quite taking what just happened in.

"Let's go to the house Inuyasha I'm sure mama, grandpa, and Sota will be ecstatic to see you in such a long time." she said once this awkward silence became too much for her. She took his hand and they ran to the house.

Once inside the house she yelled "I'm home!!!!!!"

Yet no one came to greet her instead she found a note attached to the kitchen table. It said:

dear Kagome and Inuyasha Sota, grandpa and I went to visit aunt on the West side of Tokyo. We will be back in a month and I will be calling every day.

Since I don't know you will be if you answer the phone we will Talk and if you don't then I'll just guess you didn't return home yet.

I left enough money for you guys to have fun and buy anything you might need or want.

So then I just have to say welcome home Kagome, Inuyasha, even if you don't see it that way this will always be your home. …So welcome home Inuyasha.

Sincerely mom

P.s: I love you both, and hopefully I will be able to see you when we return. My daily call will be at 9:30pm.

……………………………….

That was what mom wrote so I guess me and Inuyasha are going to be a whole month alone in my house I guess its ok I've been alone with him before I guess it's going to be a peaceful month until they return. I was thinking that until I heard the phone ring it was too early for mom to call. Since Inuyasha was closer to the phone he answered the way we trained him to.

"Hello Higurashi residence, who's speaking?"Inuyasha said

"Yes, it's me Yumi is Kagome home …wait who is this?"Said the person in the phone.

"Me? I'm Inuyasha wait I pass you to Kagome." Said Inuyasha "it's a girl named Yumi." He told me as I took the phone.

"Hello, Yumi it's me Kagome how have you been?" I told her

'Kagome was that really Inuyasha!?'' I took a deep breath I knew where this was going now that Inuyasha was in the conversation.

"Yeah that was him why "I tried so sounding as casual as I could even though I was going to kill Inuyasha for getting me in this situation AGAIN!!!

"Why because we haven't heard or seen him in years!!!!!!!!! We are at the park right now get over here this second and don't forget to bring him with you, ok!!!!!!!!!"

Before I could even answer her she hanged up and I had no choice but to bring him. What am 'I going to do how can I fake being Inuyasha's girlfriend without him noticing, and my friends finding out it's not true!!!Worst of all what if by accident we find Hojo there.

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

For some reason Kagome's face became pale and her eyes showed fear. Did I do wrong to answer the phone? Did I say something I shouldn't have said? Well if that's it I'm going to apologize and help her through it as always.

"Kagome did I do something wrong? I sorry, did I say something I shouldn't have?" I asked sounding more worried than sorry.

Yet she just smiled and said, "No, you did everything perfect just the way I teached you. My friends just invited us to the park so I'm just a little nervous that's all. Will you help me through it Inuyasha will you go with me?"

With that last sentence her eyes were pleading me to go with her as if her life depended on it I couldn't, wouldn't deny her.

"Yeah I'll go with you; hey you said they invited us so that means that I should go too right?"With that said I tried to give her the best smile I could summon up to encourage her.

She looked as if I just saved her life she happy, so beautiful, and so pure, complete, she looked …well like Kagome.

"Yeah I guess you're right thank you for going with my Inuyasha, you don't know how important this is for me." After she said that she flashed the smile that would make me do anything in the world for her to give me that smile again.

She grabbed my hand then looked at me as if asking if it was ok, so I squeezed it to answer her unspoken question. She smiled at me and we headed to the park to meet her friends……….


	3. The Kiss

**(…..AT THE PARK………)**

**(Kagome's POV)**

Just as we got the park I asked Inuyasha to see if he could hear the voice of the girl that answered the phone. He gave me I quick nod and looked around the cap on his head moving in his head because of his ears.

I looked down and saw that we were still holding hands. Inuyasha would never let go of me if I was the least bit scared. That's one thing I love about it, one of the reasons why I love _him. _When we started walking I almost fell probably because I'm so nervous about this. In that same second Inuyasha let go of my hand snaked my waist to stop me from falling, his touch has fast yet so gentle, his arm so warm against me chest, Didn't want him to let go.

The some instant I thought that he was letting go of my waist. No!!!I don't want him to let go I want to stay close to him a little more.

I looked at him and said ….

"Inuyasha do you mind staying like this I'm so nervous that I'm getting dizzy. Would you mind holding me for a little longer I don't want to fall to the ground." Once the words were out of me mouth I wanted to take them back. _How can I ask him __that __I knew what he would do that's why a said that. Inuyasha_ _would never knowingly let me get hurt. But I don't want to force him to hold me if he doesn't want to._

I looked away from him my face getting red as a tomato. He as always just smiled and nodded.

"Sure" was all he said before putting some pressure on my waist and getting me even closer to him. I relaxed realizing that he really didn't mind holding me and rested my head on his shoulder.

I normally don't feel this comfortable with him when we're outside because of his clothing. I usually feel everyone's eyes on us but last time we came home I bought him clothes to wear when we go outside. He was wearing a navy blue jean jacket, a sleeveless white shirt under and jean pants. He looked like a normal high schooler in the park. I couldn't help but notice that to every stranger in this park we looked like a real couple in love.

I felt like I was in heaven until that is Inuyasha suddenly stopped. I looked at him and looked for a reason why he stopped …Hojo. He was right there he wasn't facing us actually we were his back. But it had to be him Inuyasha wouldn't have stopped if it was another person.

Time seemed to have stopped that second I didn't know what do to he was turning around. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. My fear of him touching me was too great I didn't want _that_ to happened again no!! Not again never again!!!!!!!!

Before I knew it a turned around and was facing Inuyasha I whispered "please… just follow my lead …help me."

(**Inuyasha's POV)**

I don't know what's going on one minute I'm stop smelling a familiar scent Hojo's. I know what that will make Kagome feel so I stop and try to find another way around him. Yet it was too late Kagome had already seen him ,well him back at least that fucking bastard wasn't facing at least not yet.

He was turning around about to face us when Kagome turns around and faces me. Fear covering her eyes, sending an arrow straight through my heart. Unable to save her from this fear, this sadness she's going through, and then it all happens.

Her hands go around my neck; she gets on her toes to reach me facing each other she whispers "please… just follow my lead …help Me." before her lips are against mine.

My head is telling me to pull her away from me that this wasn't right that we couldn't do this here and without talking first. But my heart and instinct make be respond to this kiss holding her tighter against be making sure it was real that I wasn't dreaming.

Now that I have this I can't help but want to taste her more feel more. Her lips are so soft her scent so strong her body feels to right next to mine like this her lips seem to have been made to fit mines perfectly. Her body that I pressed against mine felt so warm. I hear a low moan escaping her lips that were being crushed by mines so passionately it makes me go wild. Just when I was about to ask for entrance to her mouth we hear something that brings me back to earth.

"Kagome is that you?" Hojo asked

Thanks to that I reluctantly remove my lips from Kagome's. But there was something that made a grin cross my face. Just as I was letting go of her lips I heard a low whimper, if I wasn't a demon I don't think I would have been able to hear it.

"Hojo" Kagome turned around and said her voice sounded robotic force.

In that moment I wanted to go and beat the shit out of this bastard unfortunately the only thing I could do to hurt him was rub it in his face that Kagome was mine. So I wrapped my hand around her waist and pulled her close to me for two reasons. One: to give my support to Kagome. And two: to rub in the face of the dumbass that she was mine and would never be his.

"Who is this guy Kagome why is he holding like that?" I could see the pain in his eyes as he remembers that I'm not only holding her I was kissing her claiming her as mine.

"Hojo this is my boyfriend Inuyasha, the one I mentioned before." she said as a smiled spread across her face. Apparently happy of what she just said.

Kagome explained many times what a boyfriend and girlfriend were but I stilled didn't understand it too well. So he just pushed Kagome closer to him as in a way of agreeing with her.

"So this is the guy you said was your boyfriend." His voice became bitter when saying boyfriend.

"Is that true is Kagome your girlfriend?"He asked his eyes begging me to say no. I couldn't help it but smile and say.

"Do you want me to show you if it's true or not wasn't what you saw just now enough? Do you want to see how much of Kagome belongs to me? Do you want to suffer more you fool?"

"No I don't want to see anymore I understand your answer perfectly well. Just remember I'll do anything in my power to make Kagome come to me and leave you. I don't give up on something that easy and Kagome is something worthy to fight for." He answered and met my gaze pure determination in his eyes.

"Go ahead and try just remember you aren't the first to try and take her away from me and remember that till today she still choices me over anyone else, especially you!!"Unable to hold myself together for a split second and shouted the last part yet still not regretting it.

Hojo just nodded took a last look at Kagome begging her to deny everything. With her trying to get closer to me (if it was possible) buried her face in my chest. He just shook his head and walked away defeated.

…….

It took me a few minutes to gather all that I said on my impulse of declaring that she was mine I started to panic ._Did I really say all that? And to top it all up in front of Kagome?_

I looked down to see her face, her reaction. What I saw wasn't fear, anger, anxiety, or nervousness, just surprise and a bit of happiness.

She noticed I was looking at her she flashed me a smile "Thank you, now I'm sure that you will save me from everything."

I didn't know what expression my face showed so I looked away and answered"I promised you right that I would do anything in my power to save you from anything I can.

"Yeah, you did…Inuyasha I always wanted to tell you that I…I …I fell-"

* * *

SORRY!!!!!!!!! I know it took awhile for me to update. but my computer got a virus and couldnt work.T-T

But now it's ok so i cant finally update. please review and if you have any suggestions please tell me.

well i hope you enjoyed chater three the kiss of my story Do You Truly Love Me


	4. dating or not?

"Yeah, you did…Inuyasha I always wanted to tell you that I…I …I fell-"she was cut off by Yumi's voice

"Kagome!!!!!!!!Over here were here hurry up and bring Inuyasha!!"She yelled at Kagome and Inuyasha.

Unable to finish what she was saying she looked at him to see if he wanted her to continue completely stop.

"You can finish what you were saying later you came here to see your friends right? Well let's not keep them waiting ok? Let's go." he said to her not yet meeting her gaze. She just nodded and walked along side him to where her friends were standing.

"Sooooooo are you Kagome's famous lover?"Yumi asked as she looked at Inuyasha

She quickly looked at Inuyasha that was looking at her with a shock written all over his face.

She sigh and said, "No Inuyasha and I aren't lovers or anything ...Just friends." She whispered the last part .it was time to come clean it's not fair to Inuyasha if she said something else.

'No!! But you said that he was-"Yumi began to say but Kagome cut her off.

"I NEVER said he was!!!!!!And when I tried to tell you guys he wasn't anything else but a friend someone always cut me off and never let me finish!!!"She shouted at her friend, surprised of how much those words hurt her. Feeling tears beginning to form in her eyes she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Inuyasha I'll be right back please stay with Yumi, Yuri and Karin while I go to the bathroom, ok?"She told him sounding as calm as possible knowing that he wouldn't follow her to the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll stay but hurry up you need to be home by 7 so you can get ready for bed and wait for your mom's call and it's already 6."He answered her. She smiled amazed on how much he knew about her time even thought a few years ago he didn't even know that it existed.

"Kagome is it ok if I go with you I need to tell you something private…."Yumi asked her as she started walking away from the group.

She just nodded and started walking again. When they got to the bathroom Yumi just hugged Kagome and said 'Go ahead cry I know that's the reason you wanted to go to the bathroom. So cry I just want to let you know that I'm here for you…"

With that Kagome started to cry until she felt that her eyes had run out of tears. Then she looked at Yumi and smiled.

"Now that you feel better will you tell me what's happening?"Yumi asked her...she was her best friend in her time so she would tell her everything …well everything that any human would believe at least.

"Like you know I have known Inuyasha almost for 3 years now. And well I fell in love with him two and a half years ago. I never told him because he used to have a lover back then…but she unfortunately passed away six months ago. Now I'm the only person Inuyasha has that accepts him. I still love him but I can't seem to tell him, I'm afraid I might lose him if I tell him. He didn't know you guys thought he was my boyfriend and now I don't know what to think. Not only that but we just saw Hojo a few minutes ago and I forced Inuyasha to kiss me so he would leave me alone. I'm using him and I feel so guilty!!I don't know what to do!!" Kagome finished the last sentence and started to break down again.

Yumi just waited for her friend to calm down and started to talk.

"Kagome I know that if you say you love him than you really do love him. And if its true love that you feel for him than you have to tell him. Not now if you're not ready but eventually you will have to tell him before it's too late and he is taken away from you. You also can't expect him to answer you quickly you just said him ex-lover just passed away he might still be hurt so you have to give him time to recover."

Kagome just looked at her friend as she talked sounding so mature and wise...in a way Kagome knew she was right she just had to wait till it was the right time to confess to Inuyasha.

"OK, I'll wait until it's the right time to tell him how I feel." she said to her friend as she finally calmed down,

Yumi just smile and helped Kagome wash her face. So no one would notice she had cried.

When they got back they found Inuyasha surrounded by a mob of girls. They were asking him questions like what's your name. What school are you from? Is that you real hair and eye color? All those stupid questions girls might think are important.

From far away Kagome could see that Inuyasha felt uncomfortable about being surrounded by girls. Then she noticed him sniffing the air that's when he looked at her showing a smile of relief.

He squeezed his way through and started to walk towards her. Leaving all those girls looking to where he was going and some even following him. Once he reached her he smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Inuyasha –kun who is this girl?" one of the girls asked him. I felt like jumping at her and clawing her eyes out for calling him Inuyasha-kun.

I saw him look at me pleading for me to help him.

"What do you want me to say?" I whisper so low so only he would be able to hear me.

"Can I say the same thing I said to Hojo he left you alone once I said that. Will they leave me alone if I say the same thing?"He says to me. I know he doesn't understand what exactly he was asking me but I don't see any other way out of this so I just nod.

"I need to say you're my girlfriend right?"He whispers to me, unable to control my reaction I blush and nod.

He grabs my waist again and pulls me close to him again and states" this girl right here is MY girlfriend Kagome Higurashi." everyone listening to the commotion going on gasps surprised by this shocking revelation.

"That's not true... His lying to us, she's not his girlfriend!!"One of the girls angrily screamed.

"If she is prove it to us that is the only way we will believe you!!!"One of the other girls cried with furry in her voice.

With that phrase spoken Inuyasha's whole body tensed, knowing what they meant when they said to prove it to them. He looked down at asking for permission, I couldn't speak so I just nodded...

"I'm really sorry for using you like this…"he whispered to me as he leaned down to meet my lips.

"Don't worry I used you with Hojo and I don't mind kissing you …"I managed to say before our lips touched.

In that same second I remember Inuyasha pulling me closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Not wanting this to stop, it felt so right his arms around me our bodies being pressed so hard to one another we could become one body.

"Mmnnnn……." I couldn't help but moan when Inuyasha started to lick my lips.

This time I did want he asked me knowing it might be the only time he might touch me like this…..

That's when I felt it as I spread my lips apart his tongue quickly went inside my mouth. It started gentle stroking the side of my tongue trying to persuasive it to play with his. Once I started following the movements of his tongue hi started being rougher. Pulling and sucking at my tongue fighting with it for dominance.

"Inuyasha …"I moaned out his name. I was in heaven at that moment, I couldn't control my mouth was doing or even saying, but when I said his name that's probably when the girls got the idea that Inuyasha and I were actually a couple…..which meant we would have to stop our kiss once again.

Just when I said thought that Inuyasha started to take his tongue out of my mouth and pushed me away. I could feel tears I my eyes …those tears were because of my happiness, yet now they're because he was pushing me away again.

When we were fully apart he didn't look at me. He was still holding me close to him maybe even tighter than when we were kissing. But something felt wrong, Inuyasha stilled refused to look at me straight in the eyes I had to say something this felt too…awkward.

"Inuya-"I was cut off by him.

"We should go home it's already 7:30 and your mom will call soon….Since you took more than half hour I the bathroom your friend already left."I looked around it was true everyone left even Yumi probably giving me time with Inuyasha …

I just nodded and we started walking home ….Inuyasha still holding me.


	5. Here Or There Forever

"**Home…"**

When we got home Inuyasha released my waist and I almost fell. I didn't know that my knees were shaking I he hadn't let go. But when he realized that I was going to fall he quickly grabbed my hand to hold me so I won't fall.

"Are you ok?"He asked when he pulled me straight.

Yeah thanks…Inuyasha about what I was telling you at the park…that-that I…" I shook my head remembering what Yumi said to wait for the right moment.

"If you still want to tell me then do it later. You need to take your bath and wait for the call from your mom ..."he said he let go of my hand.

So I just nodded and headed upstairs. When I was ready to step in the bath tub I heard my room's door open. Then he knocked on my bathroom door very lightly as in not really wanting to knock.

Then he whispered,"Kagome I'm going back to...My era …" his voice was so low I could barely hear it exactly what he wanted ,me not to hear what he just said. He was leaving me!!No!!! I won't let him until he knows how I feel!!

When I heard him start walking I snapped I couldn't let him leave!! I rushed out of the bathroom, not caring that I only had I small towel on, and graded him from the waist knowing I could never win against him demonic strength but just couldn't give up with putting up a fight.

"K-Kagome what are you doing?" he managed to say when he noticed I was half naked.

"I won't let you leave. I refuse to letting you leave me!!!No!!! I won't let you Inuyasha you can't leave me alone ...Not now!!"I screamed at him trying to make him listen to what I was trying to say.

"I won't leave to you stupid woman I just need to get something from the era that you forgot to bring." He answered my screams with a very gentle and calmed voice.

"What did I forget?"I asked him thinking it was an excuse to leave and never come back.

He chuckled at the sound of my voice. Noticing what I was implying. "Two things actually but I can only help you with one." he said as he started to blush

"First you forgot your clothes ….and second those pictures you like to look at when you miss Shippo, Sango, or Miroku" When I looked I blushed a bright red my towel was starting to fall and my breast were touching his back.

"S-Sorry I forgot I was only wearing a towel it's your fault for scaring me!!" I said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Yeah, I guess this time it was my fault...Sorry for scaring you. Now go back inside or you will get sick!!" this time Inuyasha sounded sincere and really sorry. So I just let go and went inside to take my bath. When I was done about an hour after Inuyasha left I waited for the phone to ring...

When I answered the phone my Mother's voice came out with fear covering every word she said.

"Kagome!!!Please tell me Inuyasha is there with you!?"

"No...He went to get something back from his era he should be back any moment now..."

"Kagome no!! He shouldn't have gone Kagome we might never see him again he has to come back quickly…" once she said he might never come back my mind went blank.

Thad's when I heard it the door open and Inuyasha calling my name 'Kagome!!!Where are you? I got your pictures."

"Kagome please is Inuyasha there ...Please if he is pass him to me I beg you ..."I heard my mom say but before I did that I ran to Inuyasha and hugged him with all my strength this time not being able to stop. "Oi Kagome, what's wrong isn't your mom on the phone?"

"She wants to talk to you" I said I as he grabbed the phone still embracing me.

"Hello, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, Inuyasha...I need to ask you something...Please don't take it the wrong way but I you had I choice of either staying here forever or staying in your era forever which one would you choose"

"That's easy I would stay here … why?"

"Why? …. If it's ok to ask."

"I will tell you but not right now I can't right"he said and looked at me "now but no matter what I would still choice here..."

"Ok, then Inuyasha … we will be back tomorrow early in the morning to explain why... I just hope that when we get there you don't change your mind…goodbye"

"I won't, goodbye ma'am"

Once their conversation was over, He looked at me with a confused look o his face. Then he noticed I was still holding him and pulled me away.

"What did my mom say?" I asked him trying not to feel awkward because of the way I hugged him a minute ago.

"She asked me if I could stay in one world and only one forever which one would it be?" he answered looking at something out of his reach like the future or the past..

"And what did you say?" I asked wanting to know that answer more than anything in the world.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I picked to stay here just how you asked me when you thought I was leaving." He said this time looking at me to see my reaction

I couldn't help but smile at that answer he was going to stay by my side!!… He was going to stay for me!!! …for me!!!

"You should go to sleep now you had a long day" he says as he lay me down on bed... the weird part was that I don't remember when he picked me up…

………………………………………

"Kagome…." I heard a familiar voice call me

"Kagome ….I need you …I love you ..." I heard that voice say call to me again this time saying words I long to hear since we first met...

That's when I opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha looking straight at me. He was on top of me his long silver hair hanging from his shoulders. His eyes shining from the moons rays coming from my window.

That's I he started to lean down and kissed. This kiss was sweet after telling me he loved me how can it not be as sweet and gentle as it was. Then seeing that I did not reject him he started to unbutton me shirt and lid a hand to caress my skin. When it was completely unbutton a he took it off as if to see if I would stop him he waited looking at me.

I couldn't reject him I loved him and wanted to be his so I cupped his cheeks and pulled him for a fiercer kiss. Our tongues battling it out to domination... We won then pulled away and started to lick and nip at my nipple.

After teasing my erected nipple his hand slid down my pants and panties. He started to play with my clit squeezing and rubbing it. When he felt how wet I was he inserted two of his fingers inside of me.

Every time I moaned he pushed his fingers in me faster and harder. He kept doing that until I reached my limit and climaxed all over his hand. I opened my eyes again to see him lick his hand covered with my orgasm.

That's' when I blacked out….

………………………………………….

The next morning I expected to see Inuyasha next to me after what had happened last night. Yet I found him sleeping in the corner of my room holding his sword in his arms.

That's when I finally figured it out... it was a dream Inuyasha never said he loved me and never touched me and made me feel that way.

After figuring that out I saw his ears twitch and saw him open his eyes. He looked at me and smiled then headed down stairs only saying one thing "did you sleep well?"

When he said that couldn't help but blush I, following him downstairs.

That's when I saw my mom standing there looking at Inuyasha with an unreadable expression.

"Welcome home m-" I was about to greet her when she cut me off

"It's not too late Inuyasha... You can still choose to leave, remember when you make this choice it can't be changed this is your life don't think about anyone but your happiness ...if your happiness is here or there….none of us will take it the wrong way…" when my mother finished talking tears started to fall from her eyes. I knew that my mom saw Inuyasha as part of the family as another son, and the thought of him leaving forever was hurting her too.

"Like I said over the phone if I had to choose I would stay here….right now I'm happy is that a good enough answer you ma'am? And if you don't mind I would like to stay in this house as long as needed once I find I place to stay I will leave…" I was hearing him say those words yet I still couldn't believe he choose me that he would stay.

My mother just smiled and shook her head. Inuyasha put his head down thinking that she was saying no to his request "Inuyasha did you read the letter I left when you guys came back?"My mom asked she continued when he nodded his head.

"I wrote that you were like a son to me and that this place is your home…you can stay here for the rest of your life if that is what you want, honestly I was hoping you would choose to stay I want you here you are my son, my oldest son…."when my mom stopped talking she ran to Inuyasha and hugged him the same way I did when she told me he might never come back, as if her life depended on it, just that she started crying and back then I didn't cry just held him close to me.

When I looked at Inuyasha he was looking at my crying mother (that was still holding him) with shock and surprise filling his eye. When he senesced me looking at him he turned his head to look at him and smiled at me meaning it was my turn to cry and embrace him.

My mother seeing where he was looking at reluctantly let go of him and left the room. Giving us enough privacy to talk and hold each other. Once she was out of the room Inuyasha just looked at me waiting then suddenly opening his arms giving me permission to hug him.

In that second I rushed to him, apparently I was too fast that we both fell to the ground. I fell on top of him we were facing each other straight in the face, our faces so close to one another that that if one of us moved in the slightest our lips might have met.

He was about to pull us up but this time I won't let him "Inuyasha lets stay like this for a little longer. I'm so glad you're staying please just this time please I know you might not like it but...please just this once let me have it my way…"I said through tears forming in my eyes

When I said that he just held me tighter and said "You stupid woman I don't hate being like this with you, I rather hold you then those girls in the park or the women in the village even Sango and she's my friend. I'm also happy I get to stay by your side, your one of the most important person in my life. Thanks to you I have so many people that accept me and care about me ..."

He told me those words as his embrace became tighter and with one hand wiped my tears away. That's when I started to close my eyes and Inuyasha started to lean closer to me…then

"INUYASHA ONI-CHAN!!!!!!!" My younger brother Souta yelled rushing into the room…

The moment he saw how we were position he got all red, turned around running out of the kitchen. Once he was out we quickly stood up an turned around not looking at each other …nut I still held his hand not wanting to completely break the moment we were having….


	6. engaged?

Once he was out we quickly stood up an turned around not looking at each other …but I still held his hand not wanting to completely break the moment we were having….

**Later that night (Inuyasha's POV)**

Kagome and I spent the whole day together except the afternoon when she was taking her bath and changing. That's when I had to talk to her mo- I mean mom about the real reason why I really wanted to stay…..

**(Flash back)**

Kagome and I were talking about what I was going to do after she started school. Then we heard a knock at her door.

"Kagome, if you're planning on ever leaving this room I advise you to take a bath and change out of your pajamas" her mother said to her as her head peaked inside the room.

Looking at every inch making sure everything was the same as before her eyes wondering the room finally landed on me making eye contact. Then she smiled "Inuyasha, if you're not planning on taking a bath with her I suggest you come with me."

As soon as she said those word a stood up and walked out of the room but not before taking a peak at how Kagome had reacted, she was frozen in place not blinking and maybe not even breathing, her cheeks becoming not pink not anywhere close to pink better say red and even passed red. I would have gone and made sure she was ok If didn't know that, that would just make things worse.

When I was out of the room she screamed "Mom how can you do that to me, how can you say that!?"

I just heard her mother laughed and hush her to the bathroom. Once she was out of the room she looked at me her smile gone and her expression void of all emotions. For as long as I've known this woman I've never seen this expression on her face she always smiled and maybe once or twice cried but was never emotionless, it seemed impossible to me until today……

When we were at the kitchen we sat down at the table and that's when she said, "Inuyasha, Souta is at a friend's house Kagome is taking a bath and grandpa is at the shed now we can talk about why you decided to stay."

When she said that she waited for my response, but I couldn't say anything I was unable to speak of my true feelings of why I decided to stay in a world I don't know, where I don't belong just for …her.

She kept looking straight at me when I decided to look at her she smiled reading why I couldn't talk and said "it's because of Kagome right?"

I wasn't going to deny it not to her that has done so much for both Kagome and me so I nodded still unable to talk.

"Inuyasha, do you care about my daughter?" I couldn't believe she had actually asked that _of course I cared_ I didn't just cared about her.

I wish I could love her as more than a companion. I was the dog that was chained to his master; forever bound to her as long as she held the leash, and even after the collar was removed, I would stay with my master, stay with I Kagome. For my whole being was revolving around her, my whole reason for awakening in the morning was the hopes of her being there. The reason I waited day and night by the well was not for the jewel shards, but for her smiling face. I yearned to feel her soft lips once again pressed to my own. I longed to feel her body pressed against my own as they gave into the temptation that burned inside of me. I longed to hear the three simple words that were so little and so plain until uttered to him and him alone.

And of course I wasn't going to say that to her so I said "yeah, I care about Kagome I would give my life for her. I would do anything give anything for her."

"Ok, so answer me this question. Do you love Kagome? Please answer honestly this is about Kagome's and your future."Even if she has a soft smile on her face I can see she's serious so I'll tell her the truth.

"Yes, ma'am I love Kagome more than I loved Kikyo more than I have loved anything in the world…But I beg of you don't tell her," she was about to speak but I cut her off "I know she deserves to know and I plan on telling her just not in this particular moment. I'm sure that she really is happy that I'm staying but, if I tell her that I love her right now she might have no choice to accept me. I don't want her to feel she has to say yes to me because I'm staying. Right now I look and act like a lost puppy looking for its owner so he can go home. I want to be able to survive by myself without the need to have someone tell me where to go or look after me … then I will tell her."

just looked at me with the same warm smile as before, "Inuyasha, I won't tell Kagome either way I believe that you're the only one with the right to tell my daughter your feelings. I also believe your reasons why you won't tell her are valid, just promise me you will tell her one day….I also wanted to ask you something Kagome's friends believe you are two years older than her so if you're going to stay why not go to school with her. You can use the summer to catch up and finish school this year. Then you can work here in the shrine, with school and work your desire to know this world and be able to survive on your own will be a simple task."

I could just stare at her with my mouth probably open, I was too busy imagining going to school with Kagome and getting a job to take Kagome out to the places she loved to go for no good reason.

just waited for my response when she didn't get one, she asked, "So what do you think? Do you agree with my plan? I'm sure Kagome won't mind teaching you what you need to know for your last year in school, remember she is just one year behind you in school. Besides summer just started so you still have a lot of time."

She kept smiling as if her smile would convince me to go and it did her smiled looked so much like Kamoge's that I had no choice but to nod and smile back.

******End of flash back *****

"_**Hey Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?" I was suddenly brought back to the present by a lovely voice.**_

_**I turned around to face her I see that she was mere inches away from my face, better yet my lips. Apparently she realized that too because she looked at me and then turned around to blush, I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.  
"Hey, if I'm going to stay in this era what I'm going to do about those girls that were surrounding me this afternoon at the park? If I'm going to live here now, it's impossible for us not to encounter with then."I said remembering the scene that we had to do to get them to leave me alone. Not only that but the way they all looked at Kagome when I said I was her "boyfriend". **_

"_**Oh! I almost forgot about them I don't know maybe you can find a girl that you like in that group so she can be your girlfriend and they can leave you alone…. "she trailed off after that not looking at me in the eyes like she always does, except this time looking at the ground as if she was ashamed of something.**_

"_**Oh! Yeah I wanted to ask you what a girlfriend and boyfriends are again. I can't seem to remember anymore but it seems powerful since it shut both Hojo and those girls up when we said it."Kagome just got all red and turned away from me.**_

"I'm sorry; I said you were my boyfriend to Hojo when _that_ happened so he would stop. I know it was wrong to use you when you didn't even know what it meant. "I couldn't believe she was apologizing for that I would have let her say anything she wanted if it helped to save her from him.

"Kagome tell me what it means, and don't feel bad I said you were my girlfriend too to stop them from bothering me, so we're even just tell me already…"I tried convincing her to tell me, when she nodded I turn her around facing me she can tell me.

"When someone is you girlfriend or boyfriend it means that you have a relationship with them….that means that those two are …lovers" the last word she said was in a low whisper that I barely heard it but I'm sure she said lovers…..

Wait those that mean I told that guy that I was Kagome's lover and yelled that to everyone in the park that saw the scene with the group of girls!!!! I felt my face get red with my blood rising to my face. Kagome must have thought I was angry since she started to apologize again.

"I'm sorry, really I never meant for it to go this far I never thought Hojo would ever see you. I never wanted to drag you into my mess, I was just scare that moment and the first thing that went in my mind was you, and that you would save me so I just said to him that I had a boyfriend named Inuysha and that if he did anything to me you would go after him….I'm so sorry really. "she was apologizing for that of course I don't mind her using me name to save herself. And besides if he did do anything to her I wouldn't have just gone after him I would have slaughter that bastard for touching Kagome when said she belonged to me.

"You stupid woman, of course I don't mind. I rather you saying I was your lover than I man ever touching or even looking at you then wrong way. And you're right if he did go on I wouldn't have just go and beat him, I would have gone and killed him even if you ended you hating me later. "I said turning to look at her again.

Once I gave her a soft smile she returned it with a small blush, her worried and pained expression gone.

"So let me get this straight here if you have a lover no one can do anything to that person? Like him when you said you had a lover he stopped all together. So here people don't try to kill the other lover so they can separate them?"This era was much different than mine; there if you want a woman to kill the lover and take her at least that's what the youkai do…

"No, here you have to respect the relationship and wait for one of the lover to break it so you can try to win the person you want over. Here then male isn't they only on that can break the relationship the female most of the time break them. "She said with her blush deepening more each second.

"I see so that's why those girls stopped when I said you were my girlfriend…And that bastard Hojo stopped when you said I was your boyfriend."Kagome just nodded.

Then I remembered what she said a few minutes ago...__**Maybe you can find a girl that you like in that group so she can be your girlfriend ….**_**did she really mean it she would prefer him actually getting another lover after they had so many fights for him going after Kikyo. Well since she started this with the whole girlfriend, boyfriend thing she would follow through it to the end.**_

"I don't plan on getting another girlfriend to save me from those girls, why would I change if I already have one….Besides if I stop being your boyfriend wont Hojo start to bother you again?"I said turning my gaze away from hers since I was sure she would be surprised by my statement.

"Inuyasha….." was all she said as her eyes widen with shock while they showed a bit of hope that I was serious.

"Since I'm starting school with you Hojo will see that you don't want to be with him because you will be by my side the whole time and those girls won't bother me if I'm around you."I was saying this yet I still felt like I was pressuring her to have a real relationship with me. I don't want to force her yet this is the only way I can protect her from the only demons in her era men …

"It doesn't have to be a real relationship we just have to act like we love each other. If that's ok with you, I mean I don't want to force myself on you making you my real lover, I don't feel anything for any girl from this era and if I would have to be someone's lover just to get a group of girls to leave me alone I would rather be yours… Like I said you don't have to force yourself to actually love me, even kiss or show any sign of affection just stay by my side and say you're my girlfriend. "

Like I told her mom don't want her to truly accept me if it's by something like this. Tight now she's using the excuse of me being her lover so Hojo can leave her alone so this way I'm not making her accept me she needs me right now and I need her...

"Anyway, you said that a female can break the relationship too so if you want to stop acting because you want to be with someone else it's ok right, no strings attached and your new boyfriend can protect you from Hojo and maybe even from me ...but if he hurts you can be sure I'm going to break his neck!!" Great now I lost my temper for something that hasn't even happened great, just perfect.

I looked at Kagome her face was still of shock apparently when I lost my temper and said those things her eyes grew soft and she smiled and when I'm trying to be nice she just stays in shock. What is wrong with her does she want me to be trying to claw everyone's eyes out or those she want me to be nice!!!!

When she noticed I was looking at her she started to talk, "well, since you proposed it I won't be forcing you so yes I would really like to be your girlfriend Inuyasha and I don't mind kissing you, I mean if there had to be a guy in this era that I had to kiss I would prefer it to be you since I know you care about me and that you would never intentionally hurt me…. " of course I wouldn't hurt you why would I hurt the woman I love...Well she doesn't know that but really when did I intentionally hurt her?

"Anyways I don't think we will have to kiss much of the time, the only reason we would kiss would be if a girl was chasing you or Hojo was bothering me, and if we do you can just imagine me as…."she stopped there but I knew where this was going _you can just imagine me as …..Kikyo. _Can't she see that I'm staying here for her if I wanted to be with Kikyo I would have stayed there and left her here by herself?

I guess if we don't solve this now I won't be able to be with Kagome in the future. "Kagome, where am I right now?" I asked looking at her confused but still hurt look she says I hurt her but look!!!She's just hurting herself!!

"Answer where am I right now?"

"You're here in my room" I nodded when she answered.

"And with who am I with right now?"This time she seemed to understand where I was getting to since her eyes widen in surprise of what she just realized.

I nodded and went on, "That's right Kagome I'm here with you not with Kikyo, I stayed by your side just like I'm suppose to since I promise I would protect you with my life before we destroyed. I still hold that promise Kagome you are my top priority until you wish otherwise. Of course I won't bend to your will but I will do anything to protect you and make you happy. I will always stay by your side through anything will always be here next to you to help you move on..."

Once I finished my overly dramatic speech that had to be said since if I didn't say it Kagome would always think that I still want to be with Kikyo.

"I will always stay with you….I chose you not Kikyo you and I want to stay by your side forever since you are the most important person in the world to me. You where the one that saved me from being alone for the rest of my life you thought me how to care for someone and what it feels to be loved and cared by someone important to you, I have friend and practically family now and it's all thanks to you… you're one of the greatest things that ever happened to me" there I said it all now NO ONE can say that I never opened up to her and never tried to speak with my heart, it's just that it's going to be the last time I do it. Unless when I tell her I love her but that's about a year or more from now so I'm good.

When I stopped talking I looked at her, she looked well she looked like Kagome, sure she was surprised but in a way she seemed happy and smiled at me her eyes watery with emotion overflowing from them, I couldn't help but give her a shy smile and turn around my back to her as usual embarrassed since I don't normally do this but I would do anything for her even this..

What surprised me was that the second I turn around Kagome wrapped her arms around me taking me into a hug I only Kagome give to her (except her mom but that was only because she was crying and I couldn't help it since she looked so much like this woman,)

When I didn't pull away she laid her head on my shoulder. I wanted to hold her too, even if just in a hug I wanted to feel her body next to mine. So I stood up (stilled wrapped in her arms) and turned around taking her into my arms. She by my sudden action tensed up but then relaxed and hugged me tighter. We stayed like this for what seemed like eternity and I would have given anything for it to last forever. Then she pushed me away to look at me her eyes still teary from my way to dramatic speech...

"Inuyasha…"was all she said as a tear streamed down to her lips that's when I wiped it away with my thumb and felt her soft tempting lips under my thumb. With me touching her face she leaned into my touch unconsciously kissing my thumb. Dammit!! Why was she tempting me so much today it's so easy for me to push her down to bed and take her this instant!

I couldn't control myself without even realizing it I found myself getting closer to her, tilting her chin so I could lean in a take her lips in mine. I was hoping she would see that I couldn't control myself and either push me away or sit me. But, no what those the woman do she closes her eyes and grabs my hand on her chin with her shaking one and grips it tight I can't stop my desire for her and grab her by the waist and pull her into me.

I crush my lips with hers first I nibble on her lower lips hearing her moan when I do this give me permission to lick her lips asking for entrance the same way I did in the park. She knowing what I'm asking for opens her mouth and lets me go in. I wonder from place to place in her mouth exploring every inch every centimeter in her mouth memorizing every detail, thinking this might be the last time I do yet hoping it wasn't.

Kagome seemed to like it I much I did since she was pulling me closer to her wanting to feel more her tongue fighting with mine and moaning every time I win… I love this woman and I love the way she makes me feel I want her more each time I breath, each time I see her smile and each time I feel her lips in mine when I feel her body next to mine, especially when I know she wants me too…even if just to pleasure her. I can't help it and my hands start to move around her back tracing patters in her shirt.

Knowing that we need to breath I start to retreat my tongue into my mouth only to find hers following mine. I know that she doesn't know what her actions do to me; I know that she doesn't know that by her doing this to me she's tempting me to take her as mine make her mine…nut I can't, I won't force myself on her, never would I do that to Kagome……

When I finally push her away I feel my body loosing its warmth feeling it become as cold as ice from the loss of contact between us. when I look at her I can see her swollen lips from me kissing her and her flushed cheeks becoming even more red than before at realizing what just happen, her eyes widening and her gaze shot directly at me, silently asking me if this really happened, and why did I do that.

I couldn't answer her, so I just turned my gaze away from her, I had to do something about this awkward moment we were having right now so I asked, "When I start school I'll go to a different class than you right so how should I introduce myself should I just bluntly say I'm your boyfriend or what should I say I'm of you since they probably know that I live in the same house you do?"

When her blush started to disappear I knew I said the right thing since her thought where on something else…

Though truthfully mom told me what to do and say already I had to get her to think about something … anyways I had to see if Kagome felt better if I said something else instead of what mom told me I should say.

"Ok, tell me what she told you had to say, I know she told you what you needed to say and I'm pretty sure you're asking me because you don't want to say what she said to say." She said with a smug look on her face as if telling me _you can't fool me I can read you like a book now spill what she said. _I just smiled at that thought knowing that Kagome would never say those words exactly but was really close to saying them. With a sigh I started to tell her.

"She said to tell everyone that I'm supposed to be your fiancé in an arranged married our families made before we were born and that I came here because my parents just died from and unknown decease…as a final wish from my dying parents I was to finish school and wait for you to finish so we can get married and go back to my village where supposedly my mother and father ruled and I was the next heir, that's why you were absent so many times at school, you had to go and familiarize with the village, its people, and mostly me since we only met when we were kids and three years ago when you started high school ….I was suppose to have gone to another place to study but I we were to get married and loved each other I decided to stay here. Your mother happily accepted me here since I was supposed to be her son-in-law soon…that's also the reason why she's making me call her mother now…she says she sees me like her son and wants me to see her as a mother of course to trying to replace my real mother but still wants me to be able to lean to her as if she was…"when I finished saying those things I felt embarrassed and somewhat happy I wanted to really be Kagome's fiancé and a son-in0law for her mother, but that would have to wait..I wanted to see her reaction to all of this...

She just stood there her face as still as a rock and covered with shock. I was about to say something when she started to speak,"Inuyasha, I really don't have anything against what mom said to say but I just want to know if you want to say something different I don't have anything against it, but I don't want you to say something that might make you feel uncomfortable…"

"I wouldn't feel uncomfortable being called your fiancé."I said way too quickly before I even knew what I was saying. Yet, she stilled smiled and her gaze softens a little bringing back the flush in her cheek she had before.

"OK, then so we're clear you're my fiancé and we love each other, that will definitely stop everyone from chasing after you or me."

When she said that we loved each other I wish she knew just how much I loved her and how much I wanted her to love me too.

"Yeah, I guess this year it's going to be very interesting? Huh?"I laughed at that statement obviously it was going to be different for both of them.

Kagome wasn't used to him being near her friends and other people from this era usually because of his way of being and ears. This brought another question to his mind.

"How are we going to hide my ears from showing if I go to school, I'm sure they don't like students wearing hats in the middle of class."When he asked that Kagome just smiled and told him not to worry that she knew what she had to do…that I should just do my best to study because school will start sooner than I think….

(Months of nonstop studying first day of school)

It was finally time for me go to school I was suppose to answer to the name Inuyasha Taisho since that's what they called my father when he lived. Kagome had to wake me up an hour before class started just so she can ask her brother to drag me into bath I still couldn't get use to that dam thing I still believe that I want to burn me alive with boiling water. But I try to run away from it again Kagome threatened to sit me all the way up to hell especially if I ran to her room.

Then mom made breakfast the two of us when we finished eating Kagome took my hand (now that we spent so much time together I didn't mind it anymore) and held it the whole way as we walked to school together. It took us twenty minutes to get there and the whole time Kagome talked about how school was, how much fun it could be, telling me if I got I any fights she would kill me, you know the usual…..most of the time I just stare at her lips though I couldn't help but realize that the last time I touched them was when I said the still humiliating speech.

I wanted to kiss her again it felt so right that I had to suppress the urge to pull her to me and kiss her right now.

"Ok Inuyasha, we're here at your new school. I'm sure you'll do fine since you studied very hard during the summer and I must admit you pretty dam good at it too better than me actually…" the truth was that I really was easy since when she use to take her books to my era I use to sneak a peek at them and read them myself. So I knew some things already. When the bell rang Kagome said goodbye to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"It's for good luck" she said as she ran to her class leaving me in front of the principal's office where I was suppose to enter and let them lead me to class.

So I knocked on the door and went inside. There I found a man around his late forties with a smile on his face when he saw me come in.

"I assume you're Inuyasha Taisho our new transfer student?"

"Yes sir, I'm Inuyasha Taisho. Kagome brought me here she told me it's a school rule than a new student has to meet the principal first so later on he can be leaded to class and introduced there…"I felt uncomfortable since I wasn't used to giving explanations and not having my ears on top of my head. (Kagome had used some spell to draw out enough demonic aura from me so I would lose my ears and gain normal human ears.)

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi explained the situation between Kagome and you I heard to you two are engaged?" When o nodded he went on," I have nothing against students and their relationships if you two are dating or engaged I would do anything about it I just ask for appropriate behavior from you two ok?"

"Yes sir, I respect Kagome and this school I would never do anything inappropriate to her or in this school."

He just nodded and started to talk about nonsense later on he brought me to a class room he said I was suppose to go and wait everyday to have my first class. After he handed me my schedule he spoke to the teacher and told me to go inside and wait for the teacher to tell me to introduce myself to my classmates.

"Class we have a transfer student here that will be finishing this year with us, come on in..."

When I stepped inside I spotted some of the girls that were in the group that day at the park _great _I told myself and started to introduce myself, I smiled and started to talk.."My mane is Inuyasha Taisho I come from a village far away from here and hope to get along well with everyone..."

Then I the teacher asked the class if they had any questions about me before he assigned me a seat. A girl raised her hand.

"Do you have a girlfriend Inuyasha-kun?" who told her she could and a

-Kun to my name?

"No I don't have a girlfriend; I'm actually engaged to Kagome Higurashi who I believe is in this school."I couldn't help but smile as her smiled faded into a frowned as I said I had a lover already. At the same time I heard almost everyone gasp knowing Kagome was very known in this school meaning some of these idiots probably wanted shot at her _not on my watch buddy. _

They asked me other stupid stuff like about my family and sports I like to play, hobbies, and the funniest reaction was when I told them I practiced swordsmanship and really never practiced any other sport.

Kagome was right it was fun especially if people had just amusing reaction to simple things like this. I made friends easily I would talk to them in class and during other classes like gym ECT... But I only thought of lunch time to see Kagome.

"Thinking of your wife huh? You lucky bastard!" one of my friends yelled

"Shut up will you! If you keep screaming nonsense I won't hold back and knock you out cold right now." We were in gym class running like animals when Hikaru had his usual comments about my supposed engagement with Kagome.

He told me that Kagome is one of the most wanted girls in this school and that most guys hate me for taking away their chance of hooking up with her. With that comment made I immediately liked Hikaru since he said that he had no interest in her.

When gym was over we took baths and had an hour for lunch." going to find Kagome right?"He asked me when I took of the moment I was done with my bath.

"Duh, where else would I go besides she has my lunch!"I yelled as I started to run when I caught her scent.

And there she was sitting down on a bench all by herself probably waiting for me since when we were walking to school she kept talking about meeting up to eat lunch together so I can tell her how things went…she looked beautiful waiting for me with a smile on her face as she saw me approach.. She started to wave and stood up; I couldn't stop myself and raised my hand as a greeting.

When I reached her we sat down and she started to ask me questions of how things went and what I thought of her school. I answered all her questions and the conversation went from school to what we would do after school since Hikaru kept bothering me about going to the park him his girlfriend, Kagome, and me.

"Sure I don't mind gong to the park I'm just glad nobody did anything to you and that you liked school." She gave me a slight smile and put her head on my shoulder. Waiting for me to finish eating the lunch she made for me to say something….

I was, but one of her friends stopped me when I was about to open my mouth….well I guess I shouldn't say friends since Kagome didn't seem to like her at all as this girl I never saw before came closer to us.

"Kagome, how are you?" she said then quickly looked at me...

"This must be the new transfer student Inuyasha Taisho right? Well since you two are together I guess you two are relatives right?"Kagome was about to open her mouth when she cut her off again. Just because she cut Kagome off, I didn't like her, and will never like her.

"Well Inuyasha since you have a relative here you must already know the place. How about if we meet up after school and go somewhere you know to meet new people and to get to know each other just you and me?"

Yeah I know where this is going, I look at Kagome she's fuming with rage, but why is she so angry? Then I look at where she's looking and I see it this nameless girl is holding on to me practically climbing on me I don't push her away. So that's why she's so angry…..

"I thought you said we were going to meet new people but if it's just you and me we won't meet anyone." I say shaking the girl off me when I look at her again she has a confused look on her face and I continue knowing that she won't give up so easily, "Anyway it won't feel right me going somewhere with a girl I just met and leave Kagome to go home by herself specially since her mom won't be back until tomorrow."

"Kagome is a grown girl she can walk home by herself. Anyways why won't it feel right, does Kagome have a power over you or something?"She looked at Kagome with a gaze that if looks could have killed Kagome would have been dead by now. Surprisingly Kagome wasn't affected by it not even that but she talked back to the girl.

"I'd choose the or something since I don't have a powerover Inuyashabut he does have the responsibility to walk me home and not leave me alone specially if his going to be with a girl." She declared as it where some world known fact.

"What are you talking about why does Taisho-kun have a responsibility to be with you and not with another girl?" the girl questioned apparently challenging Kagome to give an answer that would stop her from dragging me to who knows where. I felt like laughing if this girl had the same reaction those guys had when I told them what kind of relationship I had with Kagome this would be over very quickly….

"Well I don't shouting out to everyone about what's going on between Inuyasha and me but I guess I have no choice. "She said as she took a deep breath and looked at the girl again she then opened her mouth and said." Inuyasha and I are engaged. Do you understand that? Inuyasha and I are going to get married when we finish school he is my fiancé…." She said I couldn't help but feel proud of what Kagome was saying she was declaring to a stranger that she belonged to me and only me…

When Kagome finish saying those phrases the girl's head immediately snapped up to look at me as if asking if it was true. Obviously when I nodded the girl reacted the same way the girls in the park did her face hot red with anger and then demanded prove that it was true.

"I want to see you kiss Kagome if you're really engaged then a kiss should be nothing for you guys right?" she stated rather then asked extremely sure of herself. Ok so maybe she isn't that bad I thought since she was giving me an opportunity to kiss Kagome again, I smiled at her look of smugness she didn't know that both me and Kagome had a large amount of time to prepare ourselves for this I knew that Kagome was ok with me kissing her and she knew I was too since we discussed this a long time ago.

I just nodded my head and turned to Kagome that already had a blush in her cheeks knowing that I was about to kiss her so she looked at me and nodded closing her eyes and let me do the rest. I raised her face and leaned in to touch her lips first gentle touched then they became a little more urgent and hungry when I few minutes passed I let her lips go, I stood up straight and she opened her eyes. With both looked at the girl that still stood there looking at us angrier that neither of us backed out and let her win the argument. Then she smiled and said "you know anybody can kiss each other I know from experience so if you're really engaged you must have a ring right Kagome? Or something that Inuyasha gave you when he asked you to marry him?"

I took a quick look at Kagome to see if she had any ideas we thought that a kiss would be enough but I guess not. Then Kagome smiled and looked at me, "The jewel shard Inuyasha, the necklace you gave me with the jewel shard on it!"That's right we can use the jewel sharp as the thing that I gave Kagome when I supposedly asked her to marry me.

"What?"The girl asked annoyed that we left her out again.

"The jewel shard it an important jewel from Inuyasha's village her gave it to me when we got engaged."Kagome said as she showed the girl the jewel the clung to her neck under her uniform for some reason the jewel shined become stronger as if Kagome was purifying it more than I actually thought possible.

When the girl saw the shining jewel it seemed she was going to faint from the shock of seeing such a beautiful object I just snaked Kagome's waist and pulled her to me reminding her that she needed to leave so we can talk. When the girl finally looks at me she gives Kagome and hatred filled glare and walks away defeated like all the other girls that had tried. When Kagome noticed that I was still holding her she spoke. "you can let go of me now, I don't want to bother you by holding me, the girls are gone now we should finish eating before the bell rings."

"I know they are gone I just don't want to let go yet, I feel weird not being able to leave such a crowded room, and especially not have you in my sight I feel uneasy that I can't watch over you. Can't you talk to the principle and let me stay in your class?"Kagome just blushed at my comment and laughed as if it was a joke it was not I was perfectly serious I wanted to be in her class.

When she looked at my serious expression her smile faded and she took serious expression and said, "Sorry Inuyasha, but I don't think that's possible that would be breaking the rules and we can't do that... anyways if we were in the same room you would probably feel awkward since we are supposedly a couple, and just like today people would joke around asking you to kiss me and stuff like that and I know that is very bothersome….."

"I told you already that I don't mind kissing you do I need to prove it to you; truthfully I kind of find it pleasant and enjoyable. I don't feel uncomfortable and when I do I feel like if energy is overflowing my body, so if it's the kiss or hugging stuff you think make me feel uncomfortable then you're wrong and so with that clear can we ask the principal do to something?" I begged her to say yes, but I already knew that she would just shake her head and looked at me.

"Sorry, but don't worry our school usually has some games they do for the seniors every year and then you can just say that I came with you and we can spend a week together. The games are usually athletic game s and the senior have to compete in them, they are allowed to invite member of their families although since it's just the first games of the year most families don't come if you want I can be that family member that you can invite, it's a rule that only one and sometimes two family members can come but no more than two…"she looked at me smiled that I found what she was saying interesting and kept talking, "must of the time the seniors need a family member to participate on the games or better said competitions with them, so even better I can be your partner and we can show them how well we work together over the years that day!!!How about it Inuyasha will you invite me!?"She asked with a smiled that is it got any bigger it might have cracked her face in half.

"Of course I'm going to invite you; if you refuse later I will break in the middle of your class and dragged you out."I said to her with the same enthusiasm that her face showed.

"thank you Inuyasha!!!" she said just when the bell rang and meant that we need to go back to class, reluctantly I let go of her waist when we reached her class, "I would tell you to come in but your class is about to start, so you better go….wait a minute, "she said and went inside,, when she came back without her bag or stuff, she got to her tiptoes and placed a kiss on my right cheek. "It's a good-bye kiss you better get used to it because I will be doing it every time I say hello, good-bye, and when you might say or do something that makes me happy so just get used to it!"when she said that she blush but still smiled and I just nodded my head in agreement to what she was going to do it made me happy too.

When she gave me another kiss, took it as if I made her happy said goodbye and went to my class. Thanks to the kiss Kagome and I had in lunch time and the kiss she gave me when she got to class I wasn't able to listen to a word the teacher said, because I kept thinking about Kagome.

Then Hikaru nudged me on the ribs and got my attention, "thinking about you wife/I saw what you two were doing during lunch eating together and then kiss so much you know, you're a lucky bastard."

This time I just nodded agreeing with him, I was a lucky bastard for having Kagome all to myself. And I wasn't planning on giving her up to anyone especially now…she was mine and mine alone…

Ok so tell me what you think to long? Not too much detail? Well please review and help me out!!!!

Just so you know over the time Inuyasha spent with Kagome alone he opened up more and isn't that uncomfortable talking more about his feelings with Kagome and only her…his a little out of character but I had to change his personality to go along with this story so please review and help me out ok!!!! My next chapter will be up soon


	7. The Festival

Sorry I couldn't update soon enough. I had a case of writers block. But I'm back now thanks to someone that encouraged me to continue this story. When I was thinking of quitting the story.

So thank you,kagomerocks101

* * *

**(last chapter)**

This time I just nodded agreeing with him, I was a lucky bastard for having Kagome all to myself. And I wasn't planning on giving her up to anyone especially now…she was mine and mine alone…

….

(The school games)

**(Kagome's pov)**

Ok, so here I'm with the love of my life sitting right next to me well not really his actually in front of me trying to get every other boy away from me so they can't touch or take something away from me. Why well….

**(Flash back)**

We were in the park as usual since it was Saturday we didn't have school and being inside the house was to boring plus mom kept talking to Inuyasha and making him answer her with an "yes mother, Ok mom, or an whatever you say mom" apparently my mom wanted Inuyasha to feel as part of the family so she's making him feel use to calling her mom or mother. I was getting embarrassed since if Inuyasha was calling my mother; mother then I would be his wife or his fiancé like we make believe in school. So I asked him if he wanted to go to the park he just smiled and nodded

"I'm REALLY sorry about that ..."I said once we got to the park and I got off Inuyasha's back. (I took away enough demonic aura so he would lose his claws and ears but he still has his strength well a fraction of it and his speed as well not to mention his other powers you know super smell, hearing sight, ect.)

"What are you talking about?" he asks me we he turns around to look at me as we start to walk.

"Well about my mom, making you call her mother or mom. I'm really sorry I know how annoying it is and how bothersome it must be for you."I said not wanting to look at his eyes because I know that I'm really not sorry I actually like it but I know he doesn't so I have to do this. Pull yourself together Kagome this is for him not you!

"Don't apologize you shouldn't be sorry because I don't hate it, I don't think it's bothersome or annoying ….tell you the truth I like it it's just well …. A little embarrassing that's all. You know we make believe or make everyone believe that we are engaged so it seems a little more real..."truthfully I was surprised was thinking the same thing I was about the whole engagement thing.

"So you would be embarrassed if we were really engaged?"I said but once I said those words I wished I could take them all back, why did you say that! Kagome you are such an idiot! Why did you say that?

"Of coursed I wouldn't be ashamed of marrying you! Not you of all people, never you! I would never be ashamed of marrying you, Kagome I …never mind just get it through your thick head for the hundredth time I do not regret staying in this era, I do not regret being by your side right now and I especially wouldn't regret spending the rest of my life by your side… "I was shocked of all he said yet I couldn't help but fall to the ground and start to cry which obviously made Inuyasha think he said something wrong.

"Kagome are you ok? Did I say something that upset you? I'm sorry I won't say anything next time I was just answering you with the truth. I'm sorry please stop crying..." I just shook my head and extended my hand he grabbed it not looking at me and pulled me up.

"I'm crying because I'm happy you dummy!" I said to him between sobs, "I'm just really happy about what you said. Do you know how happy your words made me feel?"I looked up at him he returned my gaze and tightened his grip on my hand.

"Does, me not being ashamed of you being my fiancé make you that happy, Happy enough that you would cry?"He looked confuse so I just nodded dried my eyes and kept walking.

Then after a few minutes of walking in silence we heard someone yell. "INUYASHA! Wait INUYASHA!" It was someone that Inuyasha knew from school since the minute Inuyasha heard that voice he smiled and grabbed my waist.

He turned around and put his hand up in the air silently greeting his loud and overly excited friend. I looked to see who was calling Inuyasha then I saw him a blond, hazel-eye, pale skin boy. He seemed happy to see Inuyasha and vice versa Inuyasha was beaming with happiness.

_Note to self: be nice to this guy Inuyasha seems to like him so I have to like him too._

"Hey, Hikaru wats up?"Inuyasha said then he looked at me and his gaze softened. "Kagome this is Hikaru a friend from my class. He's the one that wanted us to go to the park with him and his girlfriend for a double date. Remember, on the first day of school, when we were ...disturbed?"As soon as he said it I remembered he told me a friend of his wanted us to go with him to the park but because of the girl from my class we weren't able to go...we were feeling a little embarrassed about having to kiss each other so much that day but now kissing seems like a routine since so many girls are after Inuyasha...

"Oh! Yes! I remember sorry we couldn't go, we really wanted to go but… something came up and we had to go home… I apologize." As I formally apologized for us not being able to go knowing Inuyasha would never do it I have to.

The boy just looked shocked of what I did then when he seemed to wake up he waved his hands in the air like if waving the whole subject away. "You don't need to apologize it cool. I can see you two where _very _busy that day since you went straight home. Even thought your mother wasn't home until the next day. You sure had a lot of work to do before she came back right Inuyasha?"

He seemed more interested in Inuyasha's reaction than mine since he was looking straight at him, when he didn't do anything he looked at me. I couldn't help but blush even deeper than before. I knew that he was implying that Inuyasha and me where doing something unmentionable. Out of instinct I pulled on Inuyasha's shirt as if asking for help. He seemed to notice my plea and pulled me closer to him.

"Ok Hikaru you had your fun now leave Kagome alone. What do you want or did you come here just to harass her? Or me? Which by the way isn't working I'm not as easy to crack as Kagome. " Inuyasha just smiled and said something I would have never expected him to say not him not Inuyasha.

"And yes we were _very _busy I'm sure you don't expect me to tell do what we did right? If you do then you should really spend some more time with your girlfriend. I'll just tell you this Kagome and stayed up _all night_….." Hikaru just stared at Inuyasha as if he had grown a second head and I was frozen in his arms. What is he saying? How can he say that? True we stayed up _all night_ talking about the festival and the games we were going to participate in. then he continued his sentence "talking of course right Kagome?"I just blushed and nodded not looking at Inuyasha or Hikaru I was too embarrassed.

"So Hikaru-kun what are you doing here all be yourself?"I said trying to hide my embarrassment by changing to subject.

"Oh! Yeah! Inuyasha left so quickly after class was over that h didn't hear the announcement about the games."

"What about the games? Where they canceled?"Inuyasha said sounding worried the question was _why? _

"No, nothing like that Inuyasha they just changed it a little, "he stopped and looked at Inuyasha who was looking straight at me, "they just made it that the game this week were only for boys and the one next week was going to be for girls only. So instead of one game it's going to be two games one for the senior boys and another for the senior girls. They say that it's going to be fairer this way."

"Are we stilled allowed to bring someone along with us to the game? Or did they change that too?" Once Inuyasha asked the first question Hikaru looked straight at me and smiled." Yes, Inuyasha you can still bring Kagome along for the games they didn't say anything about the guests so I believe it's still ok to bring her along."

"How did you-?"Inuyasha was about to speak but was cut off by Hikaru-kun. "It's obvious if you look at her and then ask that how easy you can be to read Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just looked away a little and crossed his arms. "Whatever I don't care what you think or say. Let's go Kagome." that was all he said as he turned away from his friend and walked away leaving me behind with Hikaru. She took a deep breath and sighed she got in front of Hikaru that was still looking at the back at his friend that didn't look back and kept walking bowed down and said.

"Sorry Hikaru-kun Inuyasha is like that well then thank you for the news and I'll see you soon ok? Bye!"And ran as fast as possible to Inuyasha's where his arm snaked my waist the second I was by his side and pulled me close to him. Hikaru just smiled and waved at us; after he couldn't see us anymore he walked the opposite way to who-knows-where nothing ever mattered to me when I was by Inuyasha's side. That's how we got the news that in the competition only the senior boys where playing.

(Monday morning)

After the teacher took attendance in my class we heard loud noises coming from the classroom windows then sensei said it his strict voice "Pay no attention to them its only the senior boys getting ready for their games today now everyone sit down." _How can I sit in my chair if Inuyasha is waiting for me outside? for your information sensei I'm part of the games this year I'm suppose to be Inuyasha's partner today! _And of course I can't say that to him right great just perfect. What am I going to do? Just as I think this the door slams open!

"Kagome come on the games have already begun!"I sure you can guess who that was right? Well I was more than shocked to find Hikaru-kun coming in my classroom and calling me to go to the games when Inuyasha was suppose to pick me up.

"Hikaru-kun? What are you doing here I thought tha-"I was cut off by his voice sounding even more anxious. "I know Inuyasha was suppose to come but his a little distracted right now so I thought that it could help him if you were there to you know …control him..Go I'll explain it to sensei." his expression looked worried and very anxious. I just nodded knowing something was go in on so I left and let Hikaru talk to sensei and explain to him that I'm suppose to be with Inuyasha as his partner in the games.

When I got to my destination I heard a snarl that I could recognize from miles away it was Inuyasha …. And he was angry very angry. "NO! You can forget it then unless I get to stay by her side and she _agrees _to be part of if you can cancel the games for all I care you're not using her without her and my own acceptance!"

"Why should we? The games aren't only for you they are for all the senior boys here and we choose her as the prize!

"Because you fucking moron if you hadn't noticed she's MY FIANCE! This means that she's not available as a prize like, you morons decided! Not when she's engaged to someone you dumbasses especially if I'm not allowed to protect her from you!"

"Ok, so you get to protect her as much as possible but I doubt you can go against the whole seniors class!"

"You don't know what I can do and I still refuse because I don't like playing with Kagome as if she was just an abject that you can poses she needs to agree to this and know exactly what's go in on!"

"What the fuck are you talking about we do this every year just that this year Kagome was nominated as tha prize and she won the contest we do this every year so why should we change how we do it just because her fiancé is in our school! I can easily knock you out and begin the games while you're out cold then I will take what you say is yours as mine!"

"I swear if you even dare to touch one strained Kagome's hair I will rip you apart limb by limb and then burn your remains!"Once he said that a fierce snarl escaped Inuyasha's lips as if declaring that he was serious he would do it. He was fighting to protect me from what? I couldn't take it anymore and ran to Inuyasha's arm's which by now instinctively open when he receives my scent. I notice that his body was shaking from his anger and that his fists were clenched so hard that they were bleeding but I'm sure only I noticed that. When I feel his body relax knowing that I'm by his side I let go a little and see who was arguing with Inuyasha it was... Hojo?

"Inuyasha, what's go in on why are you fighting with him? Let's go get ready for the games."I say trying to calm him down a little but when I mention the games his body just seems to start to shake again getting angrier be the moment. Then without any warning he tilt my chin up and kisses me it was at fist a shy kiss just a peck on the lips, when I don't fight back his puts more force into it making it deeper sucking on my lower lips as I do the same with his lower lip. When he feels my body melting in the kiss tongue brushed my lips asking for entrance. I completely forget whir we are and who's there seeing all of this I open my mouth and let him in his tongue playing with mine teasing me and making me moan in bliss. When we run out of oxygen I reluctantly let his lips escape my own, then I start to blush as usual. The only different thing is that this time Inuyasha doesn't distance himself from he grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. Then I see why he is doing this Hoko was still here. Inuyasha was showing Hojo that I belonged to him and I was going to help him out.

I gather all my courage and say, "I love you Inuyasha."Then I feel both male bodies freeze when I finish that phrase then I feel Inuyasha's body relax catching on what I was doing he holds my tighter to him not letting me see Hojo's face and says.

"I love you too Kagome " even if it's a lie it makes really happy he can say it, that at least I can make believe that we really are lover and that Inuyasha really loves me that he just said it to me. "That's why I won't let anyone use you or think of you as an object they can play around with."

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? Who's using me?" I loosen up from his embrace and look at him still looking directly at Hojo.

"We do this every year Kagome the senior class has a nomination on which girl will be used as the princess for our games today. Remember that last challenge of the game is that one of the boys is suppose to protect the princess as her knight and keep her away from all the other boys if any other knight that is not the one the princess choose has her in his possession they get a kiss from the princess and is the champion of the games. Inuyasha here heard that you were chosen to be the princess for this year's game and doesn't want us to use you unless you agree. "

I just look at him so he doesn't want them to force me to participate if it means being against my will? He was protecting me Even if it meant canceling the games he was so much looking forward to?

"I'll be the princess if I get t participate in the competitions that need two people to play in, that I'm Inuyasha's partner in them and in the end he's the knight protecting me."I look straight at the teacher that was watching the whole scene from far away probably hoping that nothing got out of control like them fighting and Inuyasha killing Hojo. When I see him nod I smile and look at Inuyasha that has a worried look on his face." are you sure you want me to be your knight? I might not be able to protect you from every senior boy that comes after us. "

''OF COURES IM SURE! Inuyasha I trust you, I know you won't allow any other man touch me so sure I'm sure you will be my perfect knight...No my perfect demon guard!"With that I smile at him hold his hand and walk away from Hojo and the teacher.

**(END OF FLASH BACK)**

So here we are getting ready for the final game up until now Inuyasha and I have been a great team and won almost all the competition we could've wont them all but that might have been a little too risky. They didn't know that Inuyasha and I were partner before they even knew of him. In this competition I'm allowed to wear a skirt instead of a dress since I really don't feel comfortable in them but I still need to wear high heels to make it as hard as possible for me to escape from any other knight that might have captured me only the knight that I choose was allowed save me. So here is Inuyasha in front of me memorizing all the scents of the enemies that are trying to steal me away from him.

For this game the weird part is that you are allowed to hit the knights of course for a small amount of time enough to get two to three punches out and take the princess away. Inuyasha had already told me that the moment the bell rings (meaning the game has begun because this game goes on until last period is over meaning it last until school is over which is in three hours and a half) to jump on his back like I did in the feudal era and let him do the rest .

He said "I won't let anyone touch you or even less kiss you just because of a stupid game! If someone is going to kiss you it's someone that you allowed them to kiss you not because you are forced because of a stupid game! You got that right now you belong to me so no one but me can touch you!"

I just nodded and smiled at him. Now we are just waiting for the knights to plan out what they are going to do seeing that me and Inuyasha work very well together. With so many years of fighting side by side we can literally ready each other's actions before we do them. I can tell when Inuyasha might throw a punch, or jump, run, ect. And he can do the same but he can do something I can't, he can read most of my emotions too. Even if I smile he can tell I'm sad we are just that close so I know that he knows I trust him completely and have no doubt in my mind that he will protect me with all his might!

"I believe in you Inuyasha, my loyal dog demon." that was the phrase I was suppose to recite meaning that I was ready for the games to begin. The only difference is that I said dog demon instead of knight Inuyasha just chuckled a little and nodded his head and started to recite his line which meant he too was ready to protect me form the other knights, "Yes, my priestess I will protect you from any knight that will dare to take you away from me."

When that was said the bell rang and the game begun….

Once we declared we were ready all we saw was an empty Playground. I guessed that they were waiting for us to move and see if they can take us by surprise or ambush us.

"Inuyasha be careful in all the years the school held this competition the knight that the princess chose were never able to get her save through the whole day. You can imagine that, that means that the knight never won the game and that the princess had to pay the prize for the failed knight."I was standing right next to him now instead of behind him in a chair. I wanted reach him hold him close to me to feel him and let him know that I will never doubt him even if he doesn't win.

"Your right no knight has won this game and no knight in the future will. Every knight that the princess chooses WILL lose."I couldn't believe what he was saying. In that moment I remember something he said "_I won't let anyone touch you or even less kiss you, just because of a stupid game! If someone is going to kiss you it's someone that you allowed them to kiss you not because you are forced because of a stupid game! You got that! Right now you belong to me so no one but me can touch you!"_ didn't he just say that to me then why is he saying this now? Did he have second thought about this is he just giving up without trying? I was just about to speak when he continued "Every knight that the princess chooses WILL lose. But I'm not a knight right? And you're not my princess you're my priestess we work together for so many years I won't let some dirty human babies take you away like if you were an object they can just use and throw away. "

I wasn't expecting for him to say that I was expecting something like "I'm sorry Kagome I can't do this I can't protect someone I don't love or I don't think I can protect someone that make me leave my time, my people, my home..I'm sorry." but no he has to go and say this. He just has to go and make me fall for him even more. I wasn't able to hold me emotions in so I rush to him and hug him with all my might I was moved by his words this is something I don't get to hear often from Inuyasha so I really get emotional. He knows that already so he just waits till I get my fill of hugging him and am ready to let go.

Once I let go I look at Inuyasha and hear the instructions he has to give me. (in this game I'm not allowed to do anything unless the knight tells me to. In order to not be captured too easily my knight has to know everything I'm doing.) He looks around the vacant grounds searching for a sign of danger. He then turns to me and speaks.

"I don't see anyone but I can senses they're close and waiting for us to move and see if I get distracted to snatch you away. I was thinking of carrying you in my back but that's too risky they can easily get you from there and I won't be able to get you in time….unless you allow me to hit them."I was about to speak but he cut me off.

"I know you don't want them to get hurt that's way you're not on my back right now. I could just put you in my back and if they even get close to me I would just knock them out but I know you will sit me if I do remember you still never took ok this damn necklace. So I'm going to carry you in my arms and just jump out of the way if they get close to me. The knight that inflicts physical pain on the princess will be automatically disqualified so they won't be able to do anything to dangerous if you're in my arms. Are you ok with that plan? "

"Yeah, I'm ok with that I can't believe you thought this out so much. I thought you could care less about this competition. "I was really surprised he thought about it so much I remember that when I told him about this game he said that he really didn't care who won the game or who was the princess. But now it seems that he planned everything out.

"How many times are you going to make me say it? I'm not letting anyone treat you like and object just because you were dragged into this game. Anyway I wonder what the chosen knight's prize will be? You say they never won so I wonder if they ever thought about it? "I knew he was just trying to make conversation senses we were all alone waiting for some knight well student to come and try to steal me away from him.

As he picks me up bridal style he starts walking around the empty playing field it was really boring just standing in one place and I think he noticed that my feet were hurting because of the heels they made me wear. As I look around I don't see anyone that might take me away from Inuyasha if all the other games were like this how can the chosen knight loose? I mean nothing is happening so how hard can it be if no one is getting near me?

**(Inuyasha POV)**

Kagome seems too relaxed I guess because she doesn't know that most of the knights are just a couple of feet away from us. If a were to do anything foolish and set her down from my arms they would just jump in a coup and try to ambush me. They probably think it's easier to take Kagome away from a student than from her fiancé they need a group to steal her from me.

"Inuyasha relax nothing is going to happen to me if I'm in your arms." Yeah, _she_ says that because she's in my hands and doesn't know how many students are getting ready to jump me already

"Kagome, do you know how many guys are just a mere five feet away from where we are right now?"She just shook her head I took a deep breath and tried to relax as she had asked.

"Let's put it this way those bushes are about five feet away from us there are about ten guys waiting for me to put you down so they can ambush me and take you away. It's easier to take you away from me first and then take you away from another knight that's what I would do and I'm sure they're thinking the same thing. Even if you're were in my arms they would still find a way to ambush me without putting you in danger if there were to harm you in any way they would be instantly eliminated from the game. So you don't have to worry about being harmed just worry about getting out of my arms."

**(Kagome's POV)**

I can't believe that there really are about ten guys waiting for Inuyasha to put me down so they can attack him. I can feel how tense Inuyasha is thanks to so many boys surrounding him. I had to find a way to distract him so he can relax for now.

"Inuyasha, if you were to win what would you want your price to be?"

"It's not if I were to win, Kagome. It's when I win what I want the price to be." he corrected me telling me that there was no way that he was going to lose. I just smiled and waited for his answer.

"Well..." he seemed to think about it then he smiled a mischievous smiled the one he used when he teases and makes fun of me. "I'm going to make you kiss me in front of everyone. "most people might think it completely normal if I were to kiss Inuyasha since they think he is my future husband but Inuyasha knows that it's really hard for me to just kiss him. He knows how embarrassing it is for me to do it, that's why every time he wants to tease me he kisses me on the cheek or on the forehead. Then he would start laughing at my reaction which basically just made it worse.

When I looked at him he seemed to be fighting a smile apparently he was just trying to play with me right now…

I was about to complain for him teasing me when I felt it two arms trying to yank me away for Inuyasha.  
"No! Inuyasha! " I screamed as I was taken from Inuyasha. I could see him; the one who was the one that took me away from Inuyasha ….Hojo.

I didn't want to look at him so I turned and saw Inuyasha fighting what seemed to be exactly how he said it nine male students which meant Hojo was the tenth one. They were trying to pin him down to the ground I could see how the students kept punching him. Yet Inuyasha seemed to be in a daze it seemed like he couldn't feel the punches they were throwing him he just kept looking at me...

"Inuyasha! Help me please!"I was crying when I screamed out of fear. Fear from not having Inuyasha near me not having his warmth. He seemed to be out of his daze when I yelled. He got up like if those nine boys that were pinning him down weren't there. When he was on his feet Hojo's slow walk turned into a run he was running away from Inuyasha so he wouldn't take me back.

I saw Inuyasha fighting with the guys I saw them one by one fall to the ground. Once I couldn't see Inuyasha anymore I felt light headed out of all me fear of being separated from him not only that but by being alone with Hojo without Inuyasha here to protect me I was terrified. Then I heard a voice...

"Kagome, just wait the game has just begun don't you dare give up I WILL get you back so just wait for me! Even if I have to knock then all out I'm getting you back got that! So just wait got it wait for me Kagome! "when he finished I lost complete consciousness.

**(Inuyasha POV)**

One minute I was playing with Kagome when I feel myself being pushed to the ground and Kagome being ripped away from me. Just from having her taken away from me I feel weird like if they just took part of my soul like part of me is missing. I know those morons are hitting me but I don't feel it I just keep looking at Kagome being carried away from me.

Then I smell her tears filled with fear pure fear. "Inuyasha! Help me please!" when she yelled that I snapped back to myself. _That's right you dumbass she needs you to save her_. _She's sacred and as her protector you're suppose to make that fear go away! Just because they took her away doesn't mean that you can't get her back! _Then I pushed my way up so I could stand. And I saw it the cause of Kagome's massive fear she was being taken away by Hojo. I cursed at myself for letting her be taken away be this bastard. As I got rid of the guys that were trying to pin me down again I yelled at Kagome that seemed she was close to fainting.

"Kagome, just wait the game has just begun don't you dare give up I WILL get you back so just wait for me! Even if I have to knock then all out I'm getting you back got that! So just wait got it wait for me Kagome! " at least if she does faint she can lose consciousness knowing that I was going to get her back.

I punched every student that got in my way, this guy knew how to hide his scent apparently he had run around with Kagome so much that the whole school is covered with their scent. It just makes it harder to find him, not to mention that every senior keeps popping out and trying to take me out so they can try and find Kagome themselves. Each time one goes down another pops up it's so frustrating especially now that I'm trying to concentrate on Kagome's scent.

Then I get it the smell amaryllis only Kagome has the smell becomes stronger as I head to the roof. That's it the reason why I couldn't find was because I was looking on the ground never did I look on the roof. Wait for me Kagome I'm coming!

When I get there I can smell her exact location I can hear Kagome's smooth breathing meaning she was still unconscious I can also hear Hojo talking to her. "I won't let him get you. He won't take you away from me again Kagome I love you why can't you pick me and leave him? When I win this game and I get to kiss you, you will see that the person you love is me not him just wait Kagome it's almost over just one more hour before the competition ends."

My blood was boiling_ how can he say that to her when he did something so horrible to her not too long ago! There is no way I'll let him touch Kagome ever again! _Just when I finished saying that in my mind Kagome woke up and the first thing I heard her say before she open her eyes was..

"Inuyasha, are you there?"Could she sense my presence did she know I was right there a few feet away from her? When I heard her gasp I knew she had seeing that I was not by her but Hojo. I could smell tears starting to form in her eyes so I had no choice but to leave my hiding place and go get Kagome back.

I started running blindly just running to get Kagome in my arms again but when I was there looking at then I knew I had to get rid of Hojo first. Show him that there is a punishment for taking Kagome away from me! I motion Kagome to move away from him to not come close to me so he won't grab her but just move a few inches to the right. Once I see that she is out of range for me attack I put I fist up and let him have the first move.

"I won't let you treat Kagome as a mare price something you can just posses. And I won't let anyone take her away from me the man that dares to do that will pay! Kagome won't let me kill you since you are human but she will let me have some fun so you better get ready because I won't stop until you're out cold!"

Once I say that I wait until Hojo starts to seep up readying his fist for the first punch. Once he is in close range I block his punch and kick him straight in the guts. This causes his to bend forward in search of the air I just kicked out of him. I see that opening and start to punch him….

After a few more kicks and punches to get all my anger out Hojo collapses to the ground. The last knight defeated Kagome may not know this but if we go to the place where the competition started she will see that most of the knights were knocked out completely and are now lying on the ground unconscious. When I turn around to look at Kagome I expect to see either fear or anger for what I just did yet she just looked at me.

"Kagome-"I wasn't able to say anything because she just rushed to me and hugged me with what seemed to be all her strength.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming back for me Inuyasha." I could feel her body trembling all I could do was hug her back and say "I promised you right? That I would never leave you behind again, that I would always come back for you didn't I?"

She just nodded her face buried in my face then we hear it the bell announcing that the competition was over and that I had won the game. Not only that but had save Kagome from being touched or kissed by any other guy.

* * *

I know if you're wondering why I choose amaryllis as Kagome's scent it's because I believe the meaning of the flower goes well with Kagome this is the story behind the meaning of amaryllis flowers.

Legend has it that the amaryllis - the stunning red flower we've come to associate with the holidays - began as a shy, timid nymph. Amaryllis fell deeply in love with Alteo, a shepherd with Hercules' strength and Apollo's beauty, but her affections were unrequited. Hoping that she could win him over by bestowing upon him the thing he desired most - a flower so unique it had never existed in the world before - Amaryllis sought advice from the oracle of Delphi.

Following his instructions, Amaryllis dressed in maiden's white and appeared at Alteo's door for 30 nights, each time piercing her heart with a golden arrow. When at last Alteo opened his door, there before him was a striking crimson flower, sprung from the blood of Amaryllis's heart. With this romantic - albeit tragic - tale as its beginning, it's not surprising that today the amaryllis has come to symbolize pride, determination and radiant beauty.

Well I just wanted to clear that so I hope you enjoy the story sorry for taking too long I had a huge writers block and please review! ^_^


	8. It's Over

I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner but I was behind my school work plus graduation coming. And I had a broken hand because of karate so yeah kind of hard to type when you have a broken hand right?

Ok so this is do you truly love me chapter 8 please enjoy and review. ^_^

"Thank you. Thank you for coming back for me Inuyasha." I could feel her body trembling all I could do was hug her back and say "I promised you right? That I would never leave you behind again, that I would always come back for you didn't I?"

She just nodded her face buried in my face then we hear it the bell announcing that the competition was over and that I had won the game. Not only that but had save Kagome from being touched or kissed by any other guy…

….

(Kagome's POV)

I still couldn't believe it Inuyasha had saved be at the nick of time. Don't get me wrong Inuyasha never failed me before it's just that when I saw all those buys tackle Inuyasha to the ground I thought that something might have happened to him and that it was my fault.

I was bought out of my thoughts by a hand going to me cheek. When I looked up it was Inuyasha apparently I was crying and he was drying my tears.

"Kagome, what's wrong we won you don't have to kiss anyone today. Aren't you happy no one is going treat you like an object they have all lost they price to Me." he seemed happy _'well duh Kagome he just beat more than a hundred students unconscious what else can make Inuyasha this happy than to beat people up and show them who's stronger.' _I practically yelled to myself.

"No Inuyasha, I'm happy thank you for saving me I guess a dog demon is a better guard than any knight right?" I gave him one of my best smiles truly thankful that he did everything did to save me.

As I smiled at him we just stared at each other's eyes I felt my smile fade as I began losing myself in his eyes so deep their never ending shade of hazel beautiful was the only thing that popped into my mind at that moment. Then that shook his head and turned away from me I felt disappointed at the loss of eye contact but thankful because if I stared at his eyes any longer I might have done something stupid.

"We should go now and tell coach no one captures you."Instead of saying something I just held his hand ready for him to lead me to where coach was. "Kagome I need you to be prepared see some students in the ground unconscious and not sit me ok? I did what I did to get you back from that Hobo dude!I didn't want him to be even three more seconds with you so I kind of lost my control and hit some students too hard… But don't worry none of them are died I swear all of them are alive really!" by then Inuyasha was freaking out thinking that I was going to sit him when I saw what he did.

I started laughing at him for being so stupid. "what are you laughing at wench?" he all but yelled wench that was something he hadn't called me since we killed Naraku. I should be angry at him calling me that again but I wasn't. At the instance he processed what he said he looked completely shocked. He must have noticed how long it must have been since he called me that too. I felt a flood of memories come back to me when he said that word so many years by Inuyasha's side I had earned many names from kid to whore to wench to bitch to plain Kagome. But the worst one he ever cold me was Kikyo all though he only called me that when we first met I felt hurt by it later on.

I had sometimes dreamed on times when Inuyasha and I became a couple and he called me love, honey or even mate. But now even with Kikyo out of the picture Inuyasha seems so far away from me.

"Kagome are you ok? Are you made I called you wench? ….I'm sorry I did-"I cut him off I wasn't mad at him I didn't consider wench as an insult and most people here didn't even know what a wench is so I won't mind if he calls me that again.

"Inuyasha, I'm not mad really and I won't sit you when you take me down from this roof I promise and about you calling me wench I don't mind if you do it just don't do it when were in front of any students or teachers, ok?"

He just nodded his head like a little kid and gave me a seductive smile that would have made any girl faint at that moment but it only made me want to press my body next to his and kiss him for all his worth but of course I couldn't do that.

When we got to the first floor I could already see many bodies in the ground but I also saw some students helping carry some where apparently coach was to announce the winner obviously. What caught my attention was that most of the ones that were knocked out hand bruised knuckles like if they were punching a wall or something. I looked at Inuyasha with a questioning look and he shook his head took a big breath and turned around to face me.

"Some decided to defend themselves thinking they can actually hurt a hanyou. I just let them throw their punches not even feeling them as for the ones not hurt….I'm not that cruel Kagome I didn't knock them out just like that some don't have a scratch on them because they didn't want to fight me so I didn't fight them, the ones that are helping the unconscious ones are the smart ones the ones that's fought me were the stupid ones. I told them to get out of my way or else they will get hurt some did some didn't. I don't fight because I want to ….not against humans….I fight humans because I'm forced to. And I would rather kill humans than let another I hate touch you. I promised to protect you with my life before and I will even if it's against your will. There is nothing I won't do for you. You just have to say it and I'll do it, I live for you now I don't mind becoming a monster if that's what you need me to become to keep you safe." It's scary Inuyasha having such deep feelings. The look he has on his face scares me more because it tells me his serious.

I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes, I was touched me Inuyasha's words, if this is the cossets I'll get to his love than fine knowing that Inuyasha just said he lives for me now I know that he won't leave me and if I desire it he'll spend the rest of his life by my side. I love you! I love you Inuyasha! Why can't you see it? Just a few inches away from him but I don't even want to be that far away from him so I rush to him and hug him really tight.

"So if I tell you to stay by my side until the day I die will you?"I ask still buried in his chest.

"Of course I will if I don't stay by your side than whom will I annoy all day?"He half joked pulling away to look at me and giving me a smile that made my legs shake.

"We should go now coach might think I ran away to take a different price than we all agreed to."I looked at him with a puzzled look and he just chuckled. Giving me a 'you're too innocent' look.

…

When we got to the coach he just gave us a smile probably already knowing that it was Inuyasha that did this mess. "Nice job kid I haven't seen this much of damage since …well ever, you must have been very determined to get her back if you caused this much chaos."Inuyasha just blushed a little and nodded his head.

"Ok, so everyone should have gathered by now so I believe it's time to declare who won this year, right guys?" Since it was coach that said this we had no choice but to move up stage to face everyone that Inuyasha beat up.

Coach said he would signal us when it was our cue to go up stage. Knowing coach he was probably going to embarrass or try to embarrass us.

"Now that all of you have woken up it's time to announce the winner of this event! But first let's see the price for the knight that managed to capture the princess. This year's princess Kagome Higurashi!"After announcing her name you could hear many guys whistling and howling. As I took a step forward I felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around me probably thinking they were going to do something to me it made me happy but I had to go. So I loosened his grip from my waist turned around and gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. Then after a moment he let go and I went up stage.

"Now sixty years ago our school started doing this competition for our senior class and through all of those years the princess always ended up being captured. So what makes this year any different than the others….well why don't we ask the knight that won to tell us if there is anything different this year. " The coach yelled asking for Inuyasha to come up stage. Knowing he doesn't want to go up stage I beg him to come.

"Please Inuyasha come up don't leave me here by myself you promised you would never leave me by myself…please."I whisper low enough that he is the only one that can hear it. With that you just hear a small growl and see Inuyasha walking next to me up the stage. The next thing I know he has his arms around me giving me a dark glare "thank you" I whisper to him.

"So Inuyasha, what make this year any different why were you able to keep the princess by your side?" the coach is giving Inuyasha an evil smirk I wonder what he wants Inuyasha to say.

"I told you old man unlike most of my classmates I have a responsibility to protect Kagome. I wasn't about to let my villages priestess be touched by any men and I as her dog demon guardian would not let her be in any guys arms for more than seconds before I beat then unconscious like I did with most of my classmates that's stood in my way to get my priestess back!" Now Inuyasha is in fiancé mode meaning his going to start treating me like his fiancé ….is he going to kiss me now? Is that the price for winning?

I looked at coach which seemed to have loved Inuyasha's answer asked something that made be blush a new shade of red. "From what I know your village doesn't prohibit their priestess to kiss anyone so what actually made you so determined to win?" Inuyasha by then was giving of coach death glares.

"I know what you want me to say old man, Kagome is my future wife so I obviously don't want anyone kissing her."Inuyasha's grip on me got tighter he most really not want to answer the nest question

"Some men don't mind if their brides go and kiss other people so why should you? What do you feel for our priestess that doesn't allow you to let anyone use her as a price and even less kiss her?"This question interested me too so I turned and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. He was trying to tell me something but what?

He took a deep breath and said "true some men let their fiancés kiss any bastard that passes in front of them but not me. I won't even allow any men to touch her even less kiss her." Coach was opening his mouth to say something but Inuyasha cut him off. "You're going to ask why, aren't you old bastard?" coach just nodded giving him and evil smile.

Inuyasha took a really, _really_ deep breath and said "those men obviously don't care about their future brides unlike me. I love my fiancé….I love...Kagome that's why I won't allow anyone touching her even less kissing her. I won't tolerate anyone treating her like an object." I could feel tears forming in my eyes '_oh please let it be true!Please let Inuyasha love me!_

I can't control myself and pull Inuyasha to me ready to kiss him and tell him that I love him too. That I always had since we first met I fell in love with him almost 4 years ago….just when our lips are centimeters apart he pulls away and has a shocked look on his face. "Kagome...What are you-?"

"She's giving you the price for wining a kiss, Inuyasha. So receive it already this is what you fought for. The princess's kiss of course." the coach cut him off.

"No I won't accept the kiss…" He softly told coach looking at me. "NOW FOR ALL OF YOU THE COMPATITIONS ARE OVER YOU MAY GO HOME NOW." He yelled at the seniors. Once he said that they all started leaving the playground probably afraid Inuyasha might beat them if they didn't.

After every left he looked at me and said four words that broke my heart completely with the hope of Inuyasha loving me. "The engagement is over…" once he said that he left. Leaving me behind just what he said he would never do a few minutes ago.

The moment he left I fell to the ground an emotional wreck never ending tears descending from my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Kagome-Chan, are you ok?" It was Hikaru of course he must have stayed behind waiting for his good friend Inuyasha and his fiancé and heard everything that happened.

I managed to summon enough self control to sound as calm as possible when I answered him. "You heard right, what Inuyasha said?" I didn't wait form an answer I knew he did so I kept talking.

"Well Hikaru-kun I feel horrible heartbroken but I knew this was going to happen sooner or later so I don't know why I'm taking it so bad. I'm just so stupid, but don't worry I won't kill him can I ask you a favor though?"When I see him nod I continue.

"He's probably at the park right now so please look for him and tell him that tomorrow I'll free him from me and to please, please not come anywhere near me today I need to cool off. If I see him today I might just break down again or really hurt him." when I wait for his answer my tear start fall again. '_Damnit I hate what_ _he can do to me! Why can he destroy me completely so quickly with something that I already knew was going to happen!'_

I hear fading footsteps and I guess that Hikaru-kun must have left to find Inuyasha. My body feels weird numb like if someone were to stab me at this moment I would not feel anything. _Come on Kagome you have to go home you can break hear what if someone sees you. You have to go home Inuyasha better not dare go to my house tonight! Not after what he did to me not tonight we'll talk tomorrow and he'll tell me that he doesn't love and I'll have to understand and forgive him._

…

So I walked home after half an hour of crying in school when I got there I didn't eat or talk to anyone I just went straight to me room. Nobody said anything to me because this was usually what I did when I had a fight with Inuyasha when I use to go down the well to travel with them.

The only different thing is that by now Inuyasha would have been by my window looking at me cry because of him or inside my room getting enough sits that could have broke his back and then he would have apologized and hugged me to sleep.

But no that wont happened this time Inuyasha won't come back to apologize and take back what he said. He won't hug me to sleep and I won't sit him anymore. I don't want to chain Inuyasha to me anymore. I have decided to free Inuyasha from me tomorrow; tomorrow... my life will change completely either for good or bad but I have a feeling something big will happen…

Sorry this chapter was so short I just thought to either upload this short chapter or wait longer and write a longer one. I'll try my best to update faster there's just so much that's going on right now but I promise it won't be long before the next chapter is up.

I'd really appreciate any comments so please review this chapter and tell me what you think k?


	9. Forgiven

But no that wont happened this time Inuyasha won't come back to apologize and take back what he said. He won't hug me to sleep and I won't sit him anymore. I don't want to chain Inuyasha to me anymore. I have decided to free Inuyasha from me tomorrow; tomorrow... my life will change completely either for good or bad but I have a feeling something big will happen…

….

(forgiven )

(Morning)

Kagome stirred in her bed she felt cold for some reason not only did she feel cold she felt empty. Before she even opened her eyes she tried to find a reason in her memories why she felt this way. Oh yeah…..Inuyasha, he was the reason she felt like this. She felt cold because she had gotten used to sleeping in his arms. And she felt empty because she could no longer feel his aura around her she didn't feel safe like she normally did when she wakes up next to him. She felt tears

"Come on girl get a hold of yourself! Sure you love him but you're not going to force him in a relationship that he doesn't want. You can't force him to love you!"She whispered to herself.

She remembered what she decided to so today and before she could start to cry again she heard her mom yell for her.

"Kagome! Come down and eat breakfast you're going to be late for school!"She yelled from the stairs.

"Coming, mom!"She yelled back wiping the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes.

Kagome quickly showered, dressed and ran down the stairs to get breakfast. Took her normal seat next to Inuyasha's noticing that he wasn't there. '_Oh yeah, I asked Hikaru to tell him not to come near me. He's probably at school flirting with all of his fan girls. _'

**(Kagome's POV)**

"One-chan, where is Inuyasha oni-chan? Did he go to school already? He didn't even eat breakfast. Is he sleeping? Why isn't he here one-chan?"I was bombarded with questions by my younger brother Sota. Inuyasha being his big time hero I shouldn't be surprised me was the first one to notice he wasn't here and the first one to ask me where he was.

I took a deep breath making sure I could talk about him without crying. "He spent the night at a friend's house. Don't worry Sota I'll make sure he comes back to day, ok?"I had to reassure me kid brother that his all time hero was coming back before he starts thinking that his _oni-chan_ has left forever.

"Well I think it's great that Inuyasha has made new friends at school already!"Mom said in her motherly tone. I guess that mom has also started seeing Inuyasha as family just like Sota has….Inuyasha is Sota's oni-chan and mom's eldest son. I guess if Inuyasha never came back it would hurt them too.

"Sota, What would you do if Inuyasha never came back to this house?"I asked. _If they react ok to this question I can ask Inuyasha to go somewhere else far away from here. _

I know it was cruel to ask Inuyasha to leave him not knowing how to survive in this era yet but come on I have loved this guy for almost four years and when I finally hear those three words I wished to hear he goes and breaks my heart. And it's not the first time he breaks my heart how many times I have seen him with Kikyo AND forgave him. I just can't anymore I need to have some self respect too! I can't forgive him everything he does. I can't keep treating myself like shit for him haven't I suffered enough for him!

I snapped out of m thoughts when I hear Sota calling me. "What were you saying Sota?"

"I was asking you if Inuyasha left did he leave because he wanted to or because he had no choice."I quickly thought about his question and well if I told Inuyasha to not come back I guess that meant he had no choice.

"Does it really matter?"I asked not wanting to say anything that might clue then in on what I was thinking of doing.

"Well I guess it doesn't either way I would run to Inuyasha oni-chan and beg him not to leave of course crying. And since I know he would still leave I wouldn't eat for I few days and cry until my eyes ran out of tears. I mean what do you expect me to do Inuyasha oni-chan is my all time hero and if he leaves then I might as well leave with him too! He is my oni-chan you know he said so himself!"Sota seemed to be close to tears by now. Wow I didn't think he cared about Inuyasha this much Sota didn't only see Inuyasha as his hero but as an older brother...

"Sota you're over reacting Inuyasha didn't leave he'll come back after school right Kagome?"I was about to answer mother when Sota cut in.

"Mom, how would you react if you heard Inuyasha oni-chan never came back?"I looked at mom wanting to know the answer too.

I could see mom thinking about the question Sota just asked and by the expression on her face she didn't like the idea of never seeing Inuyasha ever again.

"Well I would be heartbroken I see Inuyasha as my own son. And never seeing my son again would probably put me in a great depressing state. Of course I would go and try to talk him into staying at least a little longer…."mother stops I can see the tears starting to form in her eyes. I guess the idea of never seeing Inuyasha again will affect both my mother and brother badly. Mother quickly excuses herself from the kitchen to wash her face so we don't notice (which we already did) that she was about to cry.

I look at grandfather with a 'what about you look' when he figures out what I had just asked him he just shakes his head and looks away. That's grandfather's way of saying I would be devastated too.

So that just means I have to live with the man that broke my hearts numerous time for a few years for my families emotional well being. Well if it's for them- I mean even grandpa would be hurt. Grandpa! After I "talk" to Inuyasha I'll try to convince him to stay at our place which I'm pretty sure after our "talk" that will be the last thing he wants.

"Well Sota, tell mom that I'll get something to eat at school ok? I have something to do that can't wait. Bye!" I stood up and ran out of the house and headed to school as fast as humanly possible.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I kept my eyes closed so Hikaru wouldn't notice I was awake. Knowing him he would probably make me talk about what happen yesterday. Why I did it, how I feel, and more importunately how Kagome and I going to react when we see it other at school. I really didn't want to talk and even less about yesterday. I think that is going to haunt me forever….

(Flashback)

After I told Kagome that our engagement (well fake engagement) was over I ran away. Some place where I couldn't hear her cries, where I couldn't smell her tiers, and where I could forget my own pain…..

I was being stupid by telling her it was over. But I was hoping that maybe with this fake relationship we could turn it into a real one. But when I thought that the school was using Kagome as a price for the senior's festival I couldn't help myself but compare it to what I was doing… I was also using Kagome for my own advantage in different ways: 1) to get me away from all the girls that were bothering me. 2) He was using her body for his needs not caring if it bothered her or not. 3) and the worst one. Kagome would never say it but if there was someone she fell in love with and they had this fake relationship going on. How she would feel not being able to be with the one she loved for his sake.

_Would it hurt me? Yes, I would be hurt if she choose someone else instead of me but if it's for her this had to be done. I did the right thing if it's for her happiness I would do anything! So Inuyasha suck it up and deal with it!_ I practically yelled at myself for doing something that can hurt her.

I ran to the park thinking this things to myself until found a tree far enough to keep destroying myself with those thoughts.

"She doesn't love you Inuyasha. No matter how much you loved her it wasn't fair for either of you. If you stayed with this act you would have ended up being more hurt. And ruining Kagome's life along the way." I kept telling myself this so the pain would go away…it didn't.

I was there for a few hours until I heard Hikaru calling me. When he found me we started talking well…he was the only one talking.

Saying thing like:

"What happened back there both Kagome and you reacted as if someone died? What did you tell her?" "Come on Inuyasha get down form there you might get hurt." "How did you get up there in the first place?" "Well if you're not going to come down or talk to me ill just have to go up there, huh?" and when he kept falling down and hitting his rear he said "Kagome told me to not bother her right now and not to go to the shrine. That she would talk to you tomorrow and release you." After a few minutes he asked "what does release mean?"

He stayed talking to me until we went to his house there everything turned quite…and I'm really thankful for that.

(End of flashback)

"Inuyasha? Are you awake we have to go to school..." that was Hikaru's voice. He…well the whole school knows how violent I can be when I want to... So his probably scared that if he wakes me up I might get mad and well…in simple word beat the living shit out of him. Smart friend huh?

"Would you get that look of your face I'm not gonna fucking hurt you."I know I had my eyes close but form the way his voice sound and they way he smells I can image the scare shitless expression he has on right now.

"Well at least I know you're a not morning person. did you sleep at all last night? I mean how can anyone sleep comfortably on the wall?"just so you know yes I slept the night over Hikaru's not because I wanted too, not because I had nowhere else to go, but because if I didn't Hikaru threatened me that where ever I spent the night he would too. Meaning I couldn't go and sleep in the tree right next to Kagome's window or in any tree for that matter.

So when I finally agreed to spend the night at his house he offered me one side of his bed. And hell yeah I was going to sleep next to someone that wasn't Kagome especially if it's a guy! I got two words for you HELL NO! So I took my normal sitting position and slept (well pretended to sleep) against the wall.

"Yo, Inuyasha."I finally opened my eyes and looked up and Hikaru which by the way was standing up looking down at me. When he saw me open my eyes he sat right next to me. Probably waiting for me to answer when he saw I wasn't going to say anything he continued.

"You don't have to answer this if you feel uncomfortable with the question. But what do you think it means when Kagome said she was going to release you today?"I would probably tell him to mind his own fucking business if he was a stranger. But he wasn't and right now I really needed a Miroku or Shippo to comfort me…So Hikaru is the next best thing don't get me wrong as hard as it is to believe I actually consider Hikaru to be a very dear friend to me even if we basically just met. He's not a pervert, he's very loyal, strong, smart, caring, a little too friendly but all in all a great guy...And completely different from me.

"Kagome…Tell you the truth, Hikaru? I don't know and I'm scared of what that might mean... " I try to keep my voice as neutral as possible but who am I kidding I'm no Sseshomaru unlike him I can't hide the fear, worry, and hurt in my voice.

"Inuyasha, why? Why did you do this to yourself? I can see it no matter how hard you try to hide it you're wounded by what just happened. And unlike dogs you can't just hide in the corner of my room and lick your wounds until they heal. "I wonder if he knows irony of his words.

"What if I told that I come from dog demon descendents and I have every right to act like an injured dog and lick my wounds clean? Anyways I already told you that I didn't everything for Kagome….so she wouldn't be forced to be with someone she doesn't love." I told him while I took me uniform and headed to his bathroom to shower and dress myself.

I heard Hikaru take a deep breath and sigh way too dramatically. "Mom said if you wanted breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm not hunger but thank her for me anyways will you?"I said through the bathroom door.

….

Once we were at school on instinct looked for Kagome's scent. She was close and by the way she smelled she was anxious. The question was why? What was Kagome planning to do today that is making her so anxious?

The bell rang telling us that it was time to go to class so I couldn't find her but at lunch. I swear Kagome I'll fine you and find out what's making you so nervous...

(Lunch time)

When the bell finally rang I was the first one out of class. I couldn't concentrate on anything that the sensei was saying. I was thinking on what I had to say to Kagome. And I've come to the conclusion that I was going to tell her the truth. I'll put my demon pride aside and do what she always wanted me to do talk to her with my heart….I hope I don't mess this up.

(Kagome's POV)

Great its lunch time and I'm probably going to be bombarded with questions about yesterday mostly about who won and what was their prize. The first ones to ask me what happened where Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

"Sooo, tell us Kagome who won the game yesterday?"Eri was the first one to speak.

"Inuyasha." was all I said not wanting to talk about it.

I heard and small squeal come out of all my friends mouth. And then Yuka said "I'm not surprised I mean Inuyasha is pretty damm strong and with his love for Kagome I'm sure he had no trouble beating all the guys up to keep them away from her!"

_Well she got it half right Inuyasha definitely had no trouble beating the guys up, and he is pretty strong too. The only part they got wrong was that he loves me. _I thought to myself. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a comment made by Ayumi.

"Speaking of the devil there he is now Kagome we'll talk later, k?"Was all she said and they all left.

I turned around and there he was the love of my life, the man that broke my heart countless times. I could see the hurt in his eyes when I didn't talk to him just passed by as if I didn't see him.  
"Kagome..." was all he said and needed to say for me to turn around and look at him. Still not uttering a word just looking at him and thinking of anything that is not about yesterday. like his ears that I love so much. _I miss seeing them on his head but he couldn't use a hat at school so I had to put a spell on them._

"Kagome…please let's talk.._."_ looking into his eyes I could see that he was worried. And by the way his face looked I could tell that he hadn't slept the whole night.

"Not here." was all I said and looked at the people that were looking at us. Inuyasha most have understood what I meant and nodded his agreement.

"I'll wait for you at the gate when school is over we'll talk at the park, ok?" Inuyasha asked. I just nodded still trying to show no emotion what so ever in a way picturing Sseshomaru in my head and coping the expression he has on. Just as I turned around to leave Inuyasha grabbed my wrist and turned me around. Consequently I tripped and landed right into his chest my whole body begged me to get closer to cuddle closer to Inuyasha but I couldn't. When I tried to get out of his arms Inuyasha tightened his grip on me.

"Just tell me that you don't hate me….at least give this stupid hanyou that much. Tell me you don't hate me Kagome please."I felt like laughing about what he was saying. True Inuyasha had hurt me last night but it's not the first time it happened not second or third and it definitely won't be the last.

I looked up at him "Inuyasha, think ... remember all the times you hurt me all the times you made me cry...if by then I hadn't come to hate you what makes you think it would now. It's not the first time you hurt me Inuyasha …and I'm pretty sure it's not going to be the last." by now trying to suppress the tears that where threatening to fall. So I did what I had to do to make sure they didn't….closed my eyes.

"I don't hate you Inuyasha no matter how much I wish I could I can't and won't. Now you know so please let go of me I want to go talk with my friends." when I opened my eyes I noticed that we were at a corner of the school that not too many students visited.

"Inuyasha, whe-"I was cut off by Inuyasha's warm lips clashing down on me. _Fine Inuyasha this will be our last kiss lets end this with a sweet memory at least. _That was my excuse to keep kissing him wanting for this moment to never end_. I love you why can't you Inuyasha? Why do you kiss me knowing that it hurt me even more? _All my thoughts were becoming incoherent when I felt him bite down on my lower lip. Unable to hold back a moan I opened my mouth Inuyasha took advantage of that and pushed his tongue inside my mouth.

It felt great I'm not going to lie. I thought that our lips just touching was an intoxicating feeling well having Inuyasha's skilled tongue inside your mouth is even better. Kissing Inuyasha this was is as addicting as a drug. Feeling his tongue dancing along mine, moving around my mouth reach every corner as if trying to memories every little part of it. Not only is the feeling of him inside my mouth great but hearing the soft grunt s coming out of his mouths. But no I can't do this! Where is your self respect Kagome!

I know Inuyasha being as stubborn as he is wont stop until he's fully satisfied well not this time! Knowing full well that I wouldn't hurt him I sink your teeth into his tongue strong enough to make him want to take his tongue out of my mouth. _So much for a sweet goodbye memory_. I thought bitterly when I saw his expression change from surprised to hurt.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and walk away. Just as he was about to turn to the right he shouted. "Class is about to start I'll walk you come on." He never turned to look at me he just shouted it while his back was facing me. _Guess he really did get angry about the kiss._ I thought to myself.

When we got to my class he finally turned and looked down at me. "I'll see you later at the gate..."

"Inuyasha ...I'm sorry if I hurt you at lunch I dint mean to bite so hard..." I was stopped when I saw him shake his head.

"Its fine Kagome you just wanted to remind that we had class don't worry you didn't physically hurt me." When he said _physically_ hurt him did that mean that I hurt him emotionally?

To make it up to him I pulled him down for a quick kiss on the lips. The look he had on his face was priceless he was just looking at me he was completely dumbfounded. I just gave him one of my best smiles and went inside the classroom. When I sat down I waved at him he waved back and left to his own class.

_His still the same old Inuyasha (sigh) he doesn't know that I love him so he probably never imagined how much that hurt me. Inuyasha treats me kindly even when I try to push him away. I mean for god's sake he was afraid I would hate him for breaking a lie! Inuyasha may not look it or act it most of the time not especially when kissing, but his really as innocent as a three year old. Some Kagome have a heart and forget how hurt you are! Inuyasha is officially forgiven. Of course you can give him the cold shoulder for a few days but you won't be angry at him anymore! So he is also allowed to go back to the house!_

I inwardly patted my back for being so understanding and generous and forgiving Inuyasha. Now all I had to do is talk to him and officially forgive him. Oh and don't forget I have to release him too. I won't back down form that I will not tie Inuyasha down just for my own sake.

I'm really really sorry I didn't update for so long but I had more important stuff to do that couldn't wait other than entertain you! Plus you guys aren't helping if you don't review then how do I know you like my story, huh!

Just kidding guys I really am sorry that I couldn't review but I kind of broke my hand in a karate match and well…. You know can't write with an injured hand write will it all good now. ^_^

And if you if you want to make me happy and not think if abandoning this story review please T_T look I'm even crying.

Well hope you enjoy this chapter of Do You Truly Love Me?


	10. a night without you

Sorry I couldn't update soon enough. I had a case of writers block. But I'm back now...But it would help if more people updated. It's always nice to hear what you think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I inwardly patted my back for being so understanding and generous and forgiving Inuyasha. Now all I had to do is talk to him and officially forgive him. Oh and don't forget I have to release him too. I won't back down form that I will not tie Inuyasha down just for my own sake.

**(A night without you)**

(Normal POV)

Once the last bell rang all the students knew that they were finally free. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were anxious to get to the gates to see each other. Once they heard the bell they threw their books inside their bags and headed straight for the gate.

(Kagome's POV)

I was just about to open the doors and head to the gate when I see the last person I would want to see right now...Houjo.

"Hey Higurashi, I heard that you and Inuyasha are over how about we go to a movie today and talk about us. Now that you don't have to deal with you arranged marriage we can finally be together!" oh did I not want to deal with this right now. Anyways I couldn't speak about anything between Inuyasha and me because I have to talk to him first. So I'll do what I always wanted to do… give Houjo I piece of my mind.

"You know Houjo there's three things I want to tell you right now...No make that four. 1) You shouldn't always believe what people say. It might not be true. 2) There was never an 'us' in the past. 3) There will never be an 'us' in the future. and4) I don't have the patience to deal with your shit right now Inuyasha is waiting for me at the gate to go to the park. So don't get into people's business unless it fucking concerns you... " when I saw him about to open his mouth, I raised a finger and cut him off.

"Houjo get this through your thick and empty skull. There wasn't an 'us' back then, now, or ever especially after what you tried to do to me back then…. So whatever happens to me is not your concern now leave me the hell alone asshole! " I left a dumbfounded Houjo and ran to the gates.

_Man did that fell good. No wonder Inuyasha never thinks twice before insulting someone especially when he really doesn't like then. It takes a look of stress off your shoulders._

My thoughts were cut short when I saw Inuyasha leaning on the gate. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. When he saw me he smiled back. Between lunch time and right now his expression had changed meaning one thing…

"You fell asleep in class right?"I asked as soon as I was close enough for him to hear me. Now that his ears where gone his hearing was still good but they were weaker now.

Once Inuyasha heard me he started laughing and then looked a little guilty for being found out. "Yeah I mean that old man if so fucking boring and I didn't sleep at all last night so you can't blame me."

I tried really hard to keep a straight face but was unsuccessful and couldn't suppress the small giggle from escaping my mouth. I know I should be angry at him for sleeping in class but then again this is why he's Inuyasha that's just the guy he is. The guy I fell in love with better said hanyou I fell in love with…

After a few more laughs and a few minutes of silence I spoke "Inuyasha… lets go to the park we need to talk and I need to do something I'm sure Hikaru told you …"before I could finish Inuyasha cut me off.

"If this is about you releasing me let's start with you telling me what that mean! What does 'release' mean?" once he was done I nodded and started walking motioning to him that we would talk there. When he didn't follow I turned around to find him looking at me.

"Well you want to see what release means right? Let's go to the park and you'll find out. You don't really expect me to talk with you about what happened that day right _here_ right where _everyone_ can hear... follow me."

When I started walking again this time I heard Inuyasha steps behind me so I didn't turn around until we got to the park. That's when I turned around and looked at him.

"Come on lets go I want to find out what release means plus I want to see Mrs. h and see what's she cooking."

(Inuyasha's POV)

_Oh shit…. _I mentally cursed when I saw Kagome's face turn from happy to serious to depressed. _That's right you jackass you don't know if Kagome will allow you to return to her home now that you hurt her! You wouldn't want to return and hurt her more would you? No! You wouldn't so I guess you better find a job and a place to stay. Since the well won't open up for a while now… _I decided to worry about that when they finished their talk and started walking.

Finally I stopped and looked back at Kagome and said a simple. "We're here." I noticed Kagome looking around I guessed it was to check if there were people nearby that might hear their conversation.

"Don't worry the closest human to us is about 56 feet from here. "When I saw Kagome's confused looked I quickly added. "I know how you don't like people listing to our normal conversations…so I thought you definitely didn't want anyone remotely close when we have this one…"

I saw Kagome nod her agreement yet she still seemed fairly surprised about what I did … I can't even think of a word that describes the look she has on her face of pure and otter astonishment! (I guess she never thought I paid much attention to things she liked and things she doesn't) after a few minutes of an awkward silence between us I spoke. "Kagome I-) but couldn't say anything because she cut in.

"No, Inuyasha, its fine …I'm thankful that you did what you did back then...really" internally I was…I-I can't even think of a word that describes how I feel right now! Relief, disappointment, astonishment, frustrated, betrayed, hurt, and tremendously heartbroken and confused …the list goes on. My face must have been showing how I felt because once she looked up at me she started explaining why.

"True when you told me this I was pretty confused ... and well also hurt. I didn't want to see you because I wanted time to cool off and think things through. I didn't want to make a decision that would be either unfair to you, me or my family..."Kagome took a deep breath to continue on what she was saying but before she said anything I wanted to ask her something.

"Kagome, I understand when you said that you didn't want to make a decision that would be unfair to you or me but what does your family have to do with this?"Don't get me wrong over the time I've been living with the Higurashi I've come to like them a lot and consider them like a family...The one I never had but I still can't see how they come in the picture.

Kagome groan out of frustration. "Inuyasha, the reason why it would be unfair for them if I made the wrong choose would be because to them you are family. Sota many times has called you his oni-chan and you know he always meant it. Mom always saw you as the son she never had and grandpa sees you as his grandson even if it's hard for him to show it he loves you very much. Just this morning I asked them how they would feel if they were to never see you again of if you stopped living with us and they latterly broke down crying. They all love you and if I were to decide to not let you live with us anymore it wouldn't be fair to them if they love you so much…and I'm not willing to let my family suffer because of my emotions. Plus like I already said when I thought about it enough it seemed like you did the right thing."

I was speechless …I mean what can I say Kagome just said that she thought of not letting go me back to the shrine and then said that if that happened her ...Well our family would be crushed in a way I'm happy that they care so much about me but also hurt that I might have hurt Kagome so much that she thought I might have needed to leave.

"Kagome I want to explain to you why I did what I did yesterday. I know I hurt you and I have no excuse for that since I promised to be the one to protect you from people that want to hurt you and I did just that. I want you to know that I'm truly sorry about the tear you had to shed that day." I took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Remember when coach was asking me why I believe I was so determined to save you and win the competition….and I told him that I was the kind of man that's didn't like the fiancé's kissing anyone else but themselves…?"

"**Flash back Inuyasha's POV"**

I took a deep breath and said "true some men let their fiancés kiss any bastard that passes in front of them but not me. I won't even allow any men to touch her even less kiss her." Coach was opening his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "You're going to ask why, aren't you old bastard?" coach just nodded giving him and evil smile.

I took a really, _really_ deep breath and said "those men obviously don't care about their future brides unlike me. I love my fiancé….I – I love...Kagome that's why I won't allow anyone touching her even less kissing her. I won't tolerate anyone treating her like an object." When I finished giving the old man his desired answer I felt a wave of relief was over me. It was because I had finally admitted my feelings for Kagome but something was bothering me _that's right you dumbass truthfully you didn't really say your feelings for Kagome this is all an act remember... she won't believe this ..She thinks it's fake._

When I look at Kagome she's at the verge of tears and I can't help but feel as if it's my fault she's crying … the woman I have loved for almost 4 years. I have just confessed my feelings for her in front of the whole school and she thinks I'm just faking all of this. Does she feel used? Hurt? She's probably crying because she thinks this is all a lie that I have never loved her. Then something snaps me out of my thoughts I feel Kagome pulling me down probably to kiss me. Of course I'm more than ready to pull her up to me and kiss her with all my might when I remember when she asked me what I wanted as a prize and just to annoy her I said a kiss.

In my mind Kagome was forcing herself to kiss me because one that the official prize the competition and because when she had asked me what I wanted as a prize I had said a kiss. I felt even worse when I saw some tears run down her face. With that I just snapped just when our lips were centimeters apart I pushed her away and shook my hand trying to snap out of it and do the right thing.."Kagome...What are you-?"I was asking her when coach interrupted me.

"She's giving you the price for wining a kiss, Inuyasha. So receive it already this is what you fought for. The princess's kiss of course." Coach said. But in my mind I was screaming that it was wrong that I was acting like those guys that just wanted to win to get to use her for their own pleasure not thinking about how she felt about this…

"No I won't accept the kiss…" I quietly told coach looking at me. "NOW FOR ALL OF YOU THE COMPATITIONS ARE OVER YOU MAY GO HOME NOW." He yelled at the seniors. Once he said that they all started leaving the playground probably afraid I might beat them if they didn't.

After every left I looked at Kagome and said "The engagement is over…" once I said that I left. Leaving behind the love of my life exactly what I said I would never do a few minutes ago.

"**End of flashback"**

"In my mind I was just like all those bastards I always said I would protect you from. I just couldn't stay and look at you knowing that I was using you the same way all the others were planning to. That instead of protecting you I used you as well." I stopped to see if Kagome had any comments on anything I said and when she said nothing I continued.

"When I said the engagement was over I thought that I would be freeing you from myself saving you from me. I thought that I would be the only one hurting. When I ran away I wanted to jump down the well and feed myself to the first demon I saw... after getting my anger out and killing I few first..."I smiled when I heard Kagome laugh at that.

"But then I thought that I couldn't just leave you all by yourself after I saw how many people where just waiting for a chance to get close to you and use you. When Hikaru found me sulking in this tree I decided that I had to talk to you and do whatever you decided was right…after of course apologizing for leaving you alone back then. "

After I was done explaining, why I had told her that the engagement was over. I opened my eyes just realizing that I had closed then while I was talking I took a deep breath and looked down at Kagome. "That's the whole story Kagome ..." after I told her everything I was planning on turning around and giving her some time to think about what I had told her. But just as I turned around and took my first step I felt a pull on my uniform jacket. When I turned I saw that it was Kagome the one that was holding onto me when I tried to look at her eyes it seemed impossible since her bangs where covering her eyes.

"Ka-Kagome, are you, ok?" was all a managed to say I didn't think shed try to stop me from leaving after I told her that I was using her. That I had betrayed her but then again Kagome always seemed to surprise with everything she did.

"So now, what? You're just planning on running away and not mending the wounds you inflicted on me!"She had whispered so only I can hear even though we are alone right now.

"Of course not! You know I'm not that type of person I don't run away from my problems I always confront then. You of all people should know that! " I yelled then regretting it I shouldn't be the one yelling right now I'm the one that hurt her she has every right in the world to yell at and to even sit me into hell.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have yelled at you. You have every right to be angry and even doubt me." I said trying to sound as calm as possible. But Kagome just shook her hand and began to speak never meeting my gaze.

"No, its fine I spend years by your side…what it's going to be four years soon that I have known you, I shouldn't have doubted you as I did. I feel like I should thank you for what you did for me you felt like you were a danger for me and you tried to save me from yourself…but I can't.." By then she had tears in her eyes and she barely choked out what she wanted to say. "I felt hurt Inuyasha back then I felt like you were breaking your promise to me saying that you would stop anything from hurting me that you would protect me from everything even if it cost you your life…Inuyasha I –I "she shook her head and mouthed a silent never mind.

"Kagome I'm truly sorry for how I made you feel. I never meant to hurt you in my mind I was doing the right thing…I still believe I am. I think it's wrong to fake something that you might actually have some day with someone you truly love." I took a deep breath trying to control my anger when I thought of some filthy human touching my innocent Kagome.

"You deserve to have a normal relationship with someone not a made up one. So please forgive me for hurting you but I'm not sorry for the decision I took cause I believe you deserve a little happiness in your life."I looked at Kagome that by now had stopped resisting meeting my gaze.

"Inuyasha, by now you should know that you're the most important person in my life. I forgive you ...no there is nothing to forgive true I was deeply hurt still am actually and I'm not going to act like if everything was ok like if I'm not hurting . But I also believe do did the right thing even if it ended up hurting me." As she said that she walked closer to me and raise her hand I couldn't help but flinch thinking she was going to try and hit m. since I didn't feel anything I opened my eyes and saw her hands on my bead the ones that gave her little control over me.

My eyes widen as I realized what she was about to do "I'm going to free you now." before I could do anything to stop her she had already pulled the beads breaking the necklace. She took a few steps back letting us have some space but I couldn't look at her right now my eyes were glued to the bead, that had once been the only thing that connected us, scatter all over the floor. When, Kagome started to speak again a tore my eyes away from the bead to look at her.

"Now you are completely free Inuyasha no matter how many times I say sit to you nothing will happen, you don't have to listen to me now, you have no obligation to stay by my side now. You are free Inuyasha…free from me" she started to walk away heading home when she ten feet away from me she yelled not turning around. "I told you that you were free you can do whatever you desire go wherever you want but remember that the doors of the Higurashi shrine will always be opened for you not only that but that no matter what you decide to do you have a family that will welcome you openheartedly and …. "

"You are still the most important person to me."The last thing I heard was barely above a whisper and I had to strain myself to hear it. Once that was said she started to run home never looking back but the smell of tears was strong and it got to me anyways I dint need to see her face to know that she was crying.

"**Hours later Kagome's POV"**

When I had gotten home from the park after talking to Inuyasha I had felt like dying...I felt like running back to the park hoping Inuyasha was still there and putting the bead back on and beg him to stay by my side and never leave again but I couldn't. the shrine was empty today everyone seemed to have gone out today then again this was a Friday and we had no school for a whole week since most of the students Inuyasha had beat up needed time to heal and had asked for a few day to rest so the school decided to just call a holiday since most of the school would not have showed up anyways. Sota had decided to go camping with a few friends and had taken grandpa because he needed an adult supervisor and mama couldn't go. Mama was visiting a friend that had just given birth so she would come home really late because she wanted to stay and help her friend out with her new baby.

I was all alone feeling more depressed than ever in my life. As a laid there in bed I decided to see what time it was 8:40 p.m . I couldn't sleep, I needed to know that he was here, needed to feel his warmth, to smell his scent. But since he was not here I was going to have the next best thing as I walked down the stairs to the place where I knew I would find Inuyasha's scent his room. I didn't bother with the light I just threw myself in his bed and covered myself with his blankets.

I knew that I was about to cry "another tortures night without you Inuyasha …"I whispered to myself as a tear ran down my face.

That's when I felt two strong arms under the blanket wrapped themselves around my waist and pull me to a hard body. I gasped when I felt myself against someone's chest my brain telling me to pull out of their grasp and defend myself but my body not obeying. Until I hear that person speak in my ear "I don't want to spend another night without you, please don't push me away Kagome."

I wanted to push away and yell at him that he was the one that pushed _me _away! That he was being unfair with me first pushing me away and then begging me not to push _him_ away. I wanted to tell him how much it hurt spending that night without him. Tell him that I loved him so much but at the same time wished that I could hate him for breaking my heart so many times.

I wanted to tell him that I would forget him and find someone that would not hurt me, that would love me with all his heart and that would make me happy. But I couldn't find the strength to even believe that myself even less make him believe it.

I tried to move away from him but his arms would not budge, they had an iron grip on me as if his life depended on me. "Please..." he begged pulling me closer to him, I wanted to yell for him to let go of me. But the only thing that escaped my lips was the complete opposite.

"Please don't let go of me Inuyasha…"he just buried his nose in the crook of my neck. And the only response I hear was a lazy "never..." before sleep took over me and I fell unconscious against Inuyasha's body….


End file.
